A Little Dash of Pinkie
by Neoraichu
Summary: Just because Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are in love and living together doesn't mean their adventures are over. No, they're just beginning. Takes place after 'Applejack's Rope Trick'. Rated 'M' for later sexuality and sexual encounters.
1. Chapter 1

A Little Dash of Pinkie

by Neoraichu

RainbowDashXPinkiePie. This story takes place after the events of 'Applejack's Rope Trick'.

...

A week had nearly passed since Dash and Pinkie were almost raped by the 'rape squad' and then rescued by Big Macintosh. The case was so prominent that the Princess Celestia herself intervened in their case. By Royal Proclamation, she sentenced the two Unicorns, two Pegasus and two Earth Pony stallions to one month of community service... as mares. They all complained as if they were getting death sentences, but Dash and Pinkie were personally invited to Canterlot to witness the execution of the punishment on the offenders. In her judgement, she promised the stallions turned mares that if she should ever hear of them even treating one lesmarian in a suspect way, they would be changed into mares permanently.

Dash and Pinkie returned to Ponyville to find that their friends had set up one hell of a welcoming party for them. Everypony who was anypony was invited to attend. They found out that the whole shindig was in fact paid for by the Princess Celestia personally. It was still somewhat odd that Fluttershy, who missed the housewarming party, had not bothered to show up for this party either.

Dash promised herself that she would go out to Fluttershy's house to find out what the deal with her was. She would have felt terribly if Fluttershy was somehow alienated and too uncomfortable to show up and see the happy lesmarian couple any more.

The party proved to be a smashing success even though Pinkie Pie had no hoof in its planning or its execution. Even the reclusive Zecora was somehow coaxed into attending, and that was quite a feat by itself. She gifted them with a strange magical brew that she assured them would allow one of the mares to impregnate the other with absolute certainty once they decided they were ready to have their first foal. Dash placed it in their newly installed safe, and wondered if Pinkie would ever be ready to undertake the responsibility of birthing and raising a colt. Dash felt she had way too many things to do before she would be saddled with a family.

Spike once again embarrassed Twilight Sparkle. This time, he persuaded Rarity to make him a special dress just for the party. He said that for once, he wanted 'to feel beautiful as Twilight'. The outfit was actually more like a ballerina's costume than a dress, and he was more than happy to show off his (lack of) dance skills to everypony present.

And then Twilight got another pain in the backside when the Cutie Mark Crusaders tried to get their cutie marks in playing 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey'. It was more like Apple Bloom was playing 'Pin the Tail on the Twilight'. Scootaloo tried to 'Pin the Tail on the Rainbow Dash', and Sweetie Belle... she pegged poor Big Macintosh in a rather sensitive place that dangled between his hind legs that made him yelp loudly and jump about 2 feet into the air... enough said about that.

Then Big Macintosh kind of took everypony by surprise by giving Twilight a kissing lesson right in front of everypony present. The kiss lasted for a full minute, and most were sure his tongue got into her mouth for the better part of the kiss. Most people would swear that Twilight blushed for the rest of the night after that little display of his.

The party broke up a couple of hours before sunrise, except for the Apple family who left shortly after sundown. The Crusaders needed their sleep, and Applejack and Big Macintosh both would get up right at the crack of dawn to perform their daily chores. They were usually so down to earth, hard working, and generally responsible.

Dash and Pinkie bathed together, and then crawled into bed together. They fell asleep entangled in each others forelegs after sharing a kiss like the one Big Macintosh gifted to Twilight during the party. While neither of them were surprised by the kiss, they both made the kiss hot enough that they made their partner blush.

...

When Rainbow Dash awoke early in the morning, she got out of bed quietly as not to disturb Pinkie Pie. She crept into the kitchen and are breakfast quietly, then slipped out as she headed out for the home of Fluttershy. Thinking ahead, she left a note explaining her actions and intentions for Pinkie on the night stand where she would be sure to see it when she awakened. Moving quietly, she slunk far enough away from the house that she was sure that Pinkie would not hear her take flight.

Flying out to Fluttershy's house, she was a bit surprised to find her door being answered by Nurse Redheart instead of Fluttershy.

"Good morning, Nurse," said Dash, "is Fluttershy sick?"

"She is quite ill," answered the Nurse, "and I need someone to go to the Everfree Forest to pick some five-leafed clovers so I can make a cure. I'm glad you came along because I can't leave Fluttershy alone long enough to get them myself. You can help, can't you?"

"Of course I can help out Fluttershy. She's one of my best friends."

"Well she's fortunate to have a friend as good as you, because she needs you now badly."

Dash set out for the Everfree Forest straight away. She decided to go see Zecora first, as she might just have some five-leaf clovers in her herbal supplies. Zecora was just the kind of pony who would pick that sort of thing and keep it in stock in case she needed it. Since they visited her the first time, Dash wasn't nearly as afraid to go see her, even when she was alone.

Soon, Dash spied Zecora's hut with her Pegasus vision. It didn't appear to be too much further ahead. She looked around, but she really didn't expect to see Zecora wandering around outside. Her hut just screamed that she was an outsider from a foreign land. Some exotic nation that Dash was sure she had never ever visited any time in her life.

Dash made her way to the front door and knocked upon it. She waited a moment and knocked again. After waiting another moment, she was about to give up when Zecora opened the door.

"Hello my dear," she said to hear, "What brings you here?"

"My friend Fluttershy is sick," she replied quick, "and I need a cure to stop the ick."

"Tell me what ails her, so that I might whip up a cure."

"I know I need the five-leaf clover, so that her illness soon is over."

"That cure I don't keep in stock, so we must look under a rock," said Zecora with look of shock.

"That I really do not know, under a rock does clover grow?" said Dash as she stare and want to go.

"That is a rare clover indeed, and I trust there is great need?"

"Fluttershy is rather ill, will the clover make a pill?"

"Not a pill my friend you see, you must brew clover into a tea."

"So I must get clover five-leaves, get it back to my friend who still believes."

"I know there cannot be much time, so why you speaking in the rhyme?"

"Am I being that bad? I hope that you are not mad."

"I am far too curious, to be with you furious."

"I guess I rhyme when I speak, as I try not to be meek."

"I understand what you are saying, perhaps with me you are playing?"

"My concern of Fluttershy is great, so let us go and not debate."

"I see that you have made you point, so let us split and leave this joint."

"So help me to find the clover, and our speech shall be over."

Zecora nodded earnestly, "Find the clover to make the tea, and bring it back to her quickly."

She turned and walked off into the forest with Dash following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

A Little Dash of Pinkie

Pt 2: For Fluttershy

by Neoraichu

RainbowDashXPinkiePie. This story takes place after the events of 'Applejack's Rope Trick'.

...

Pinkie Pie awoke in the morning, yet noticed that Dash was already gone. She spied Dash's note and read it with some concern. Ignoring breakfast, she ran off to the Sugarcube Corner to see the Cakes. She raced into the bakery half sick and half out of breath, and this drew the Cake's attention.

"Is something wrong?" asked Mrs. Cake.

"My friend Fluttershy is not feeling herself," said Pinkie, "and Dash went off all by herself to try and take care of her."

"Well if you need a day off to go and see her, we can get by without you. Isn't that right, dear?"

"Sure," said Mister Cake, "We want you to be happy, so go and see her."

"Aw," sighed Pinkie as she hugged them in turn, "You're the best. I love you both so much."

"Aw go'wan," said Mrs. Cake, "before we get swelled heads."

Pinkie hardly caught her breath by the time she ran out the door for Fluttershy's house.

...

Zecora and Rainbow Dash stalked through the jungle in search of the five-leaf clover. The Everfree Forest seemed to be deeper and darker than Dash ever remembered it being. The search was also quite fruitless to this point, as neither saw a single sign of the five-leaf clover.

"So tell me again exactly what I'm supposed to be looking for?" asked Dash.

"A rock of silver should you see, is where the five-leaf clover be. Under the rock it should be found, we will need almost a pound. This should a gallon of cure make, be sure it all should she take."

"I wonder how you find the time, for busting out all the rhyme?"

"This is who I am and what I be, what else would you rather see?"

Dash raised her hoof to her eyes and said, "Is that silver rock ahead? If not then I surely dread."

"Ah your eyes I wish I had, you make my eyes seem so bad."

Dash was already headed in the direction of the silver rock she spied. Zecora did her best to keep up, although she was no slouch herself in the running department.

Dash arrived at the rock and waited for Zecora. She noticed that the rock was surrounded by a patch of three-leaf clovers. When Zecora arrived, she kicked over the rock and much to Dash's surprise, the five-leaf clovers were underneath it. The five-leaf clovers were connected by stems to the three-leaf clovers all around them.

"Five-leaf clover we have found, but surely much under a pound. We gather this clover and look for more, but I swear my hooves are getting sore."

"Well if a rest you need to take," said Dash as under the sun she bake, "Let's find some shade and take a break."

"Oh Dash so kind so sweet so gentle, your tribe shall think that you've gone mental."

"Oh only like this I speak to you, so that we may bond like the glue."

Zecora giggled at that. The two made for a shady spot to sit down for a bit after Zecora picked all of the five-leaf clover and stuffed them into a handy bag she carried with her. She pulled a water skin, and after taking a long drought, offered it to Dash. Dash nodded, took a drought, and returned what was left back to Zecora.

Zecora then walked over to a tree and kicked it hard (seeming to Dash a lot like applebucking). About half a dozen strange orange/green fruits fell the the forest floor. She tossed half of them over to Dash, and said, "Eat these fruit to keep you strong, for I fear that we should be here long."

Dash picked a fruit and bit it, and she relished the odd combination of sweet and sour tang in her mouth. "Oh does the fruit seem good to eat, making our trip here quite the treat." Zecora just smiled as the two gobbled their fruit.

...

Pinkie made it to Fluttershy's house, and encountered Nurse Redheart at the door.

"Oh yes," said the Nurse, "Fluttershy is quite ill and I have seen Dash. She offered to go to the Everfree Forest to find five-leaf clovers so I can make a cure for Fluttershy."

"By herself? All alone?"

"Yes, but I'm sure that she's a strong flyer and will be just fine on her own. If anypony can track down the five-leaf clover, I'm sure it's her."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well," mused the Nurse, "I have been awake for 48 hours straight keeping an eye on poor poor Fluttershy, and if somepony could just look out for her and change her ice packs, I would be so grateful for getting a few hours of sleep in."

"Oh sure," said Pinkie, "It's the least I could do to help."

"That's just swell," she answered, "Come on in. I'm sure Fluttershy wouldn't mind in the least." The Nurse then bust out in a yawn.

The Nurse took Pinkie up to Fluttershy's room, where she noticed Angel waiting outside the door with such a worried look on his face. Pinkie wondered if anyone bothered to take care of Fluttershy's poor animals while she was sick.

"I'm sorry," said the Nurse, "but I can't take care of you and Fluttershy. It's just too much to handle."

The bunny frowned at hearing that, but still looking gravely at the door.

"I swear we're doing all we can for her."

The Nurse opened the door and let Pinkie in to see her. Fluttershy's head was surrounded by ice packs, and she was tied spread eagle to the bed at the pasterns. There was even a muzzle over Fluttershy's snout. There was a bedsheet loose over her lower body and legs, but the parts Pinkie could see were covered with red spots. She was apparently uncomfortable, and she was pulling hard against all the ropes at one.

"Oh my," gasp Pinkie.

"I had to do it," said the Nurse, "or she'd scratch and bite herself bloody. Now please change the ice packs every hour. Don't worry about the adult diaper, I just changed it and it should be good for a few hours. =yawn="

"All right," said Pinkie, "You get some sleep and just leave this to me."

"Thanks," she replied, "She's real lucky to have such good friends as you. =yawn="


	3. Chapter 3

A Little Dash of Pinkie

Pt 3: Curse or Disease?

by Neoraichu

RainbowDashXPinkiePie. This story takes place after the events of 'Applejack's Rope Trick'.

...

Poor Nurse Redheart was nearly asleep on her hooves by the time Pinkie Pie got her into Fluttershy's guest room. She tucked the Nurse into bed, set her nursing hat on the bed stand, and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" asked the Nurse as she gazed into Pinkie's eyes.

"Oh," replied Pinkie, "just for being there when I needed you." She smiled softly as she slipped over to the door.

"Thank you. You're too kind."

"Now get some rest and I'll take care of everything." She quietly opened the door and switched off the lights. With the curtains closed, the room was reasonably dark.

"Well be sure to wake me right away if you need anything."

"Got it." Pinkie winked at the Nurse, and closed the door as quiet as she could. She slipped down the hallway back to Fluttershy's room to check up on her. Once again, she found Angel sitting outside Fluttershy's door, staring at the door with great concern. His head turned towards Pinkie as she came closer.

"I know you're hungry," said Pinkie as sympathetically as she could, "and I promise I'll get Applejack over here to take care of all of you animals as soon as I make sure that Fluttershy is alright."

Angel nodded.

Pinkie smiled, opened the door and slipped into the room. She could tell that Fluttershy was still muzzled and secured to all 4 corners of the bed. Going to the bed, she checked on the ice packs that surrounded the ill Pegasus' head and noticed that two of them were low on ice. She removed the ice packs and realized how bloodshot Fluttershy's eyes were. The eyes that stared at Pinkie with... such hatred... such burning anger... As soon as her eyes were uncovered, Fluttershy growled through her muzzle and her body shook fiercely as she pulled on all the ropes at once. Pinkie moved the other ice packs so that Fluttershy's eyes were covered again, and she seemed to calm down almost immediately. She gulped hard as she ran for the door.

Dashing by Angel without a word, she raced to the kitchen, over to the freezer, and stuffed ice cubes into the ice packs as fast as she could. She was haunted by the hurt look in Fluttershy's eyes, and she was driven to move as fast as she could. In her free hoof, she grabbed up a few clean dish clothes. With the haste she was in, she almost left the kitchen leaving the freezer door open, but she came back and closed it before running back to Fluttershy's room.

Once more racing by Angel without a word, she hopped into Fluttershy's room, strung the clean dish clothes together, and pulled the other ice packs away from the shy Pegasus' head. Before she had a good look of her bloodshot and enraged eyes, she wrapped the clothes tightly around like a blindfold and stuffed the ice packs back around her red-spotted and muzzled head. This seemed to make her just a little calmer.

Pinkie moved to the door, glanced over her shoulder one more time, and then stepped into the hallway past Angel. "I'll be back with Applejack lickity-split. I promise." She ran for the front door. Sweet Apple Acres was down the road from Fluttershy's place, and it was almost as far from here to the apple farm as it was going back to Ponyville, but she was rested and felt up to the task.

Closing the door behind her, she started running hard for Sweet Apple Acres. What Pinkie didn't know was that her friend, Fluttershy, was undergoing a startling transformation even as she was running hard towards Applejack. She didn't know that something was tormenting Nurse Redheart in her dreams as she raced to get help for Fluttershy's animals.

...

Dash and Zecora pressed deeper into the Everfree Forest as they searched for the elusive five-leaf clover. As Zecora had guessed, their first find had only netted them about 1/3rd of a pound of the precious plant. Not nearly the pound that they were looking for.

They lost the path some time before, and found themselves in thick vines and brush. It was getting to the point that they needed a machete to move forward, and no one thought to bring one. While Zecora was a little more nimble in the undergrowth, Dash was getting tired from fighting the plant litter.

"Hey Zecora," said Dash tiredly, "I think I'm stuck. I can't move my legs."

"Use your wings," said Zecora, "Fly above the things."

Dash hopped upwards as she furiously flapped her wings, but she was still tied to the vines by all of her legs. Zecora realized that the vines were actually crawling over her body as they shifted around her head, muzzle, wings and torso, causing her to crash back to the ground. In a matter of seconds, she was hogtied from stem to stern.

"By horrid plant does you entwine," said Zecora great and fine, "you're in a patch of Roper Vine."

"Do sommMMMPHhhh!" moaned Dash as she was covered by the vines and her muzzle was tied too tight to make more than a slight noise.

"I'd really help you if I could," said Zecora hoping she was understood, "The the Roper Vines have got me good." She reared up as the vines wrapped tighter about her forelegs, having already tied her hind legs tight.

"I should have weaved instead of ducked, because by Roper Vine shall we be MMmmMMmmPHhh!" She was cut off when she was muzzled by the Roper Vines and pulled down into their writhing mass.

...

Nurse Redheart awoke from her disturbed sleep, and dragged herself across the hall to check on her patient. It was such a fog in her head that she even forgot to put her Nursing Cap back on. She nearly stepped on Angel as she opened the door, the bunny frantically scrambling out of the way of the Nurse's hooves.

The Nurse walked in as she closed the door behind her. She noticed that in her squirming and shaking, that the blanket had fallen off the bed.

"_Oh my goodness_," gasp the Nurse, "_WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING_?"


	4. Chapter 4

A Little Dash of Pinkie

Pt 4: Calling the Cavalry

by Neoraichu

RainbowDashXPinkiePie. This story takes place after the events of 'Applejack's Rope Trick'.

...

Pinkie Pie was nearly out of breath by the time she made her way up the road/driveway to Sweet Apple Acres. She looked about desperately for any Apple that might help her, but so far had seen no one. Making her way to the house, she really hoped that someone was there. She made her way to the front door of the main house and knocked upon it with feverish quickness nearly a dozen times. While waiting for a response, she was gasping and panting for air.

"All right, all right," said a familiar mare's voice from the other side, "hold yer suspenders up an I'll gets to ya."

The door opened to reveal a rather familiar orange Earth pony mare. For a second, she was angry, but her continence changed almost as soon as she saw Pinkie in her sweaty and exhausted state.

"Goodness Pinkie, what the heck is the matter?"

"Fluttershy sick =gasp= Need help =pant= take care of =gasp= Fluttershy animals =pant= Strange sickness =gasp= Please come quick =pant= Nurse needs help =gasp= too much alone," said Pinkie in a broken and gasping voice.

"Slow down, dang it. Come on in and rest a spell afore y'all feints dead away. I'll gets ya some cold apple juice."

Applejack guided Pinkie into the living room, and then over to the couch. She set the tired Pinkie on the couch to pant as she ran off to the kitchen to fetch some apple juice. A scant moment later, she returned from the kitchen with a cold bottle of apple juice just opened with a straw in it. She held it for Pinkie to grasp as she said, "Now y'all sips this so ya doesn't gits yourself sick."

Pinkie nodded as she took the straw between her lips and sipped the cool refreshing juice.

"Now when y'all has rested up a bit, y'all can tell me about what all this thar fuss about Fluttershy is all about."

Pinkie nodded.

Applejack quickly walked off to the hallway as Pinkie sipped her drink and watched her go. Her run had left her tired... so tired... Her eyelids felt as heavy as lead... She set aside her drink to the end table as she closed her eyes for just a moment... Just resting her eyes a moment... zzzZZZzzz...

...

Applejack returned with Big Macintosh to find Pinkie snoozing on the couch. Her head rested against her chest as she peacefully breathed.

"Oh dear," said Applejack, "she was all tired out worse than I thought. When I answered the door, she was about ready ta swoon and pass out on tha spot."

"Darn," said Big Macintosh evenly as he asked, "How's we gonna find out what poor Fluttershy's problem is if we don't wakes up Pinkie and asks?"

"Well, Pinkie did say somethin about a Nurse needin help. I's sure we can find out all we needs ta do from her. Just let Pinkie rest, and I's sure she'll go back ta Fluttershy's when she's rested and ready ta go."

"Apple Bloom can stay here and keep an eye on everythang while we's gone, including Pinkie Pie."

"That all's a good idea an all, Big Brother. Let's go git her, I think I saws her playin in tha back yard just a little spell ago."

The two left the living room quietly.

_(This chapter is shorter than normal because I like to separate the explicit sex scenes from the regular scenes, so the reader can skip the explicit parts if they choose to do so. The Author)_


	5. Chapter 5

A Little Dash of Pinkie

Pt 5: Brush in the Bush

by Neoraichu

RainbowDashXPinkiePie. This story takes place after the events of 'Applejack's Rope Trick'.

_**WARNING**_**: **_**This chapter contains graphic details of forced sex, forced orgasms, and if the idea of mares being 'raped' by cursed plants would bother you, you should skip ahead to the next chapter**_.

...

Nurse Redheart gasp at Fluttershy as she lay in bed. It was like she was completely different from the abdomen down. The lower half of her body was now completely blood red, contrasting her pale upper body covered with the blood red spots. Her nether lips seemed to be especially swollen, and even her clit seemed to have bloated to a huge size. It was like nothing the nurse had ever seen before. She was still muzzled, blindfolded and tied down tight in a spread eagle pattern on the bed, struggling wildly to get free even more than she was before. In throwing her head about, she had knocked the ice packs off her, leaving them to sweat all around her.

Then she noticed a powerful smell permeating the room. It made her nose tingle and she felt like she had to get closer to the helpless patient. Her head was fuzzy from her disrupted sleep combined with the intoxicating effect of the smell assailing her nose. The scent was so appealing – so irresistible.

...

Rainbow Dash and Zecora struggled wildly against the Roper Vines, but the vines were winning the battle. They were overwhelmed as the vines coiled about their head, body and legs tighter and tighter, making it ever harder for them to move. With the vines coiled about their heads, they were rendered blind, gagged and partially deaf. They could feel the vines probing the opening in their bodies not wrapped up under the vines, including their ears, nostrils, anus and vaginas. The vines wrapped tightly about their mammary glands, squeezing them tightly as if expecting milk to shoot out.

It was as if the vines could identify the parts of their body they were touching, and some intelligence was telling them exactly how to manipulate the various parts of the body for the greatest effect.

The smaller vines in their nose bore really small berries that were broken against the wall of their nose, filling their nasal passages with a strange fluid/gas that was making them tingle all over their bodies. They were so much more sensitive to the touch of the vines, especially the nerves that received the sensations that made them horny, aroused, and sexually responsive.

The anus and vagina were the most easily penetrated then elsewhere, so that is where the vines focused their attention by either using the thickest vines or clustering vines together in a bundle. The vines seemed to pulsate as they pressed inwards, harshly rubbing their clits and even pressuring their g-spots in the place between their colon and their vaginal wall. The stimulation was driving the mares crazy as their vaginal canals grew hot and slick from their production of sexual fluids.

They were shaken as an orgasm wracked their bodies, making their juices spurt from their quivering nether lips. It was like their vaginal muscles pulsed in sync with the vines within them. It was like the vines were reading their bodies every response and impulse. It was like the vines were made to rape them.

It couldn't be to consume them, because it would have been much easier just to tear them apart and devour them then bother with all the manipulation and intercourse. There had to be another reason for their behavior. They realized about the same time that the vines were planning to plant some kind of seed within their wombs. That they were going to become living pots for some magical plant monster. It was then that they became really really scared beyond reason.

The two of them moaned even louder as an orgasm was squeezed from their writhing bodies for the second time. They were tired from their struggles, and the vines were loosening their vaginal walls so that they expanded wider and wider. It was soon that the vines pulled back from the birth canals as thick fibrous tubes pushed inwards in their place. The tendril-like appendage felt larger than the largest stallion cock that Zecora had ever taken, and certainly more than than a cock-virgin like Dash had ever taken (even counting that time that Pinkie nailed her with a strap on).

Dash despaired at her fate, waiting for something really large to be shoved deep inside her womb by the unspeakable plant monster. She then heard a guttural snarl like she had never heard before. There was somepony or some force she couldn't understand that was pulling the seed-planting appendage out of her vagina. She just wished that she could see her savior... or hoped that whoever they were, they were their savior...

…

Nurse Redheart climbed onto Fluttershy's bed with her. She was hot and aroused, and she was eager to mount her patient and ride that red throbbing cock-like clit. It wasn't her exact choice, as her mind was fuzzy and the scent was overwhelming her common sense. The smell was acting like some sort of rather powerful aphrodisiac on the Nurse. Her body was aching to be satisfied in almost any way she could get such satisfaction from the mutating Fluttershy.


	6. Chapter 6

A Little Dash of Pinkie

Pt 6:

by Neoraichu

RainbowDashXPinkiePie. This story takes place after the events of 'Applejack's Rope Trick'.

This chapter will be a little short as it is a filler between various sex scenes. I'm sorry if that would disappoint you.

...

Rainbow Dash was a bit conflicted. While the thought of impregnation by a horrid plant monster was as about as terrifying as she could imagine, being rescued by a scary sounding unknown was almost as scary. She could feel herself be extracted from the writhing mass of monster vines, yet she was still bound from head to tail when she was put down and still couldn't get loose. Her eyes were still covered, her muzzle still tied shut, and still partly deafened with her ears pinned against her head. The legs and wings were still all but useless to her. She could vaguely hear the grunts and moans of Zecora, and deduced that she was in a similar predicament.

...

Applejack and Big Macintosh made their way to Fluttershy's house. They left Apple Bloom behind to take care of Pinkie, who was still sleeping on the couch. She seemed so stressed that neither of them had the heart to disturb her. Besides, if a Nurse was looking after Fluttershy and all they really needed to do was tend Fluttershy's poor animals, they hardly needed Pinkie's assistance.

In fact, neither of them were in any great hurry to get to their friend's house. They packed some water, some apples, and a few baked treats to eat on the way as well as share once they arrived. Applejack was quite happy to suck on one of the family secret recipes, an apple jawbreaker, while her big brother simply gnaws of the straw of wheat he liked to keep in his mouth.

"I can take care of the chickens," said Big Macintosh amiably, "but the other critters is probably more in y'all's purview, little sister."

"Raisin one bunny don't make me no expert," said Applejack, "but I'll does the best I can."

"I can't ask no more from ya."

"How long ya reckons it'll be til we gets there?"

"Oh, not long. Certainly not for a member of the Apple Clan."

"I reckons tha shar is true, Big Brother."

The pair crossed the road going from their private road to the private road to Fluttershy's animal sanctuary.

...

Apple Bloom watched Pinkie Pie peacefully sleeping sitting up on the couch. She made sure that the blanket Applejack tucked around her was still in place, and that the glass of ice water she would no doubt want upon awakening would be on the end table next to her. The way Pinkie jerked and twitched, the little pony wondered if Pinkie was dreaming.

...

There was a knock at the door of Twilight Sparkle's house.

"Spike?" called Twilight, "Spike! Get the door!"

"I'm coming," said Spike as he made his way to the door.

Opening the door, he noticed that it was Nurse Tenderheart standing there.

"What can I do ya for?" asked Spike.

"I hate to impose, but I sent Nurse Redheart to Fluttershy's place a couple of weeks ago to treat an exotic illness that Fluttershy contracted, but I haven't heard from her since."

"Do you need some book to research?"

"No," said the Nurse awkwardly, "my duties in Ponyville are keeping me rather busy, and I was hoping that you, Twilight, or someone designated by her could simply go out to Fluttershy's place and check up on Nurse Redheart and her patient for me. I seriously doubt that there's anything wrong, but it would make me feel a lot more at ease if I was sure they were doing well."

"Hey Twilight!" yelled Spike to the back of the house, "Nurse Tenderheart needs someone to go to Fluttershy's house to check on Nurse Redheart and Fluttershy. It looks like Fluttershy's got some exotic bug in her system!"

"I can't go right now!" replied Twilight, "but we can go see her tomorrow morning if that's all right?"

"That would be acceptable," said Nurse Tenderheart, "I appreciate you doing this for me."

"She says that's totally cool!"

"Okay!"

"I need to get back to work," said the Nurse as she gave Spike a little kiss on the cheek, "thank you so much. Let Twilight know how grateful I am as well."

"Okay," said Spike, who was slightly stunned by the unexpected affection from the Nurse.


	7. Chapter 7

A Little Dash of Pinkie

Pt 7: Helpless

by Neoraichu

RainbowDashXPinkiePie. This story takes place after the events of 'Applejack's Rope Trick'.

_**WARNING**_**: **_**This chapter contains graphic details of forced sex, forced orgasms, and if the idea of mares being 'raped' by unknown agents would bother you, you should skip ahead to the next chapter (as soon as I write it)**_.

...

Zecora was beginning to think that someone had saved her from the monster plant, although it was odd that when she was pulled from the writhing mass of vines, they left her bound from head to hoof with her muzzle tied shut and her eyes covered. The seed planting tube was rather roughly ripped from her quivering vagina, though it was still slick and quivering from the two orgasms the plant gave her prior to the seed planting attempt.

But then she felt something about the size, shape and feel of an erection being pushed into her over stimulated vagina. It was long and hard, and filled her birth canal pretty full. They weren't being gentle as they forced it in either. A rough pair of hooves had a tight grip on her rump. They pulled her rump backwards as the invading object was thrust in. Zecora gasp hard through her tied mouth. It could easily feel like a foot of meat was in her.

It backed out, and thrust in again as she moaned. She could almost feel the juices being forced out of her birth canal and flowing down her inner thighs. Another thrust left her nearly breathless, as did the next thrust, and the next thrust after that. She could feel hard muscled stifle slapping against her dock. Her body once again was aroused and responding as she was hammered over and over.

She wondered how much more she could take before another orgasm was pried from her body, or more importantly, how much longer she could hold out before that thing in her vagina would blow its load inside her.

There was going to be no saving from her savior...

...

Nurse Redheart moaned as she bounced on Fluttershy's swollen and erect clit that oddly felt like a cock inside her. She could feel her dock slapping against Fluttershy's stifle each time she went down on her patient. Her mind was fuzzy and she couldn't think clearly from the strange scent that was radiated from the sick Fluttershy. The poor mare was still tied spread eagle to the bed, her mouth muzzled rendering her harmless to the Nurse mounting her. The red spots on the upper part of her body were getting larger and merging together, making her as red as the lower half of her torso was now. The Nurse just couldn't understand the powerful and overwhelming sense of horniness and arousal that was gripping her. The powerful need not just to satisfy her sexual urges, but to get Fluttershy to cum within her as well. She knew that by riding her patient, she was in violation of her nursing oath, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to care about it right at that moment.

Then she heard the door open, and some mare say, "_What in tarnation are you doing, Nurse_?"

She glanced over her shoulder to see Applejack standing just within the doorway.

"_I don't know what I'm doing_," moaned the Nurse, "_I can't stop myself from mounting Fluttershy_! _She's radiating a scent that made me horny beyond my control_! _You have to get away before the smell makes you sex crazy too_!"

"You're right," sighed Applejack, "thar sure is a funny stink in here."

"_Don't breath it in_," moaned the Nurse, "_You have to get away quick_! _It's already too late for me, save yourself_!"

Applejack leaned heavily on the door as she moaned, "_I don't wants ta go_. _I wouldn't get my turn on Fluttershy if'n I left now_."

The Nurse's ability to reason faded quickly as she bounced on Fluttershy's clit. It felt more and more like a cock with each passing moment. She moaned loudly as an orgasm was nearly torn from her horny and wanton body.

Applejack was walking unsteadily towards the bed as the Nurse moaned, "_No, it's not your turn yet_! _I need another climax first_! _Fluttershy hasn't cum into me yet_!"

She couldn't even stop bouncing on Fluttershy to enjoy her orgasm, although continuing to get reamed by Fluttershy was no doubt drawing out the orgasm even further. Her dock was soaking from her own juices that poured out onto Fluttershy's stifle.

Applejack climbed onto the back of the bed behind the Nurse and was now wrapping her forelegs about her, making it somewhat harder to bounce on Fluttershy as one hoof fondled her clit, and the other hoof latched onto one of the Nurse's hot and tender teat.

"_I'll waits my turn_," moaned Applejack into the Nurse's ear, "_but I'll have some fun with you while I'm waitin_."

"_You... should... have... run..._" gasp the Nurse.

"_It's too late_," moaned Applejack, "_I can't control myself any more neither_." As if to emphasize her point, she stuck her hot wet tongue into the Nurse's ear and teased it. It made the Nurse squirm.

"_Then... I fear... we... may both... be doomed... now_..."

The Nurse's clit was hard and throbbing against Applejack hoof as much as her fondled teat was getting hotter and firmer from the orange mare's caress. The multiple sources of stimulation were too much to take as the Nurse climaxed again. Then whatever that thing that Fluttershy's clit mutated into erupted into the poor Nurse's womb, filling her with some hot fluid. The swollen clit-thing pulsed hotly in her birth canal as it pumped and pumped her. The womb was filling, and she was feeling a very hot tingle that seemed to radiate out from her womb and all over her body. She looked down in horror as something that looked like her own blood began spilling out from her filled womb and vagina, like she had just suffered a cut through a major artery inside her groin.

'Is this it?' thought the Nurse, 'Will I bleed out during an orgasm?'

Her head was swimming worse and worse as she felt like she could pass out in Applejack's arms. She continued to orgasm as she weakened, and soon was no longer able to bounce on Fluttershy's mutated clit.

Her last conscious thought was, 'I'm gonna die! Applejack, save me!'


	8. Chapter 8

A Little Dash of Pinkie

Pt 8: Respite

by Neoraichu

RainbowDash X Zecora (X PinkiePie) and Applejjack X Big Macintosh X Fluttershy. This story takes place after the events of 'Applejack's Rope Trick'.

...

Rainbow Dash laid on the ground. She had given up on trying to escape the iron grip of the vines some time ago, as she had spent all of her strength and vigor vainly trying to get out of them. They were like chains or cables, and well beyond even her strength to break. Worse than that, the sap leaking out from them made the vines stick like they were glued in place, so she couldn't wiggle her way loose.

All she could think about was the muzzled noises and thrashing she heard from Zecora. Her pants and moans sounded like she was being either torn apart or mounted by some horrid creature. The sounds seemed to go on forever as the helpless Dash struggled in vain against the vines. But then things fell quite. Quiet like the sound of death. Was Zecora gone? Was poor Dash next?

Then she felt a tingle as somepony's snout was thrust into her femslit. She could feel the inhale and then the hot air of the exhale as deep sniffs were taken of her quivering nether lips and vagina. Dash wondered if she smelled like she was in heat. She wondered if she smelled excited. There was a long and painful pause once the snout stopped sniffing her.

A set of teeth slightly nipped her rump as they bit into one of the vines holding her fast, and then she could feel the vine being peeled away from her hide. Maybe she was going to be saved. Slowly and steadily, working from her flank towards her head, she could feel the vines being peeled and pulled off of her body. Soon there was only a length of vine binding her legs together down at the cannons and pasterns. She was almost free. The sap covering her eyes and mouth, however, kept the poor mare from opening them so she could see and question her rescuer.

"I'd rescue you fast and swift like the comet," said mare voice voice speaking quietly as the sonnet, "but I fear that I must pause this rescue to vomit." The speech was following up by the sound of retching and puking upon the ground.

After a few moments, she could feel a warm tongue licking her face and muzzle, letting her warm saliva loosen and partly dissolve the sap keeping her eyes and mouth shut. She finally managed to open one eye to see Zecora standing over her.

"I'm feeling a little sick and rather queasy, as eating the five-leaf clover makes you feel uneasy. There is no time to make some tea, so the side effects have gotten to me. I had to act to take the cure, and that's why I feel so unsure. I was fiercely mounted by horrid beast, it may try to mount you later at the least."

"Don't you worry about my face," said Dash as she forced her mouth open with little grace, "just untie my legs so we leave this place."

"Oh dear I'm feeling kind of tired and rather weak..." said Zecora as she fell on top of Dash as things suddenly seemed bleak.

"_Zecora_?" asked Dash "_**Zecora**_**!**" But Zecora was unconscious laying across Dash's head, neck, shoulders and barrel. The weight of Zecora on Dash's head and neck were pinning them down so she couldn't reach the vines binding her legs.

...

Applejack pulled the unconscious Nurse Redheart off of the mutating Fluttershy. Her nose told her that whatever the red fluid spilling from the Nurse's pony snatch was, it wasn't her blood. She couldn't smell any blood at all. But there was a powerful stench to it, and it felt like it was forcing itself into her nose with a crowbar. The scent made her head feel light and her thoughts were very fuzzy. Even as she moved the Nurse over to the couch, trailing a stream of fluid as she carried the Nurse's body, all she could think about was taking her turn mounting the immobile Fluttershy. Her will to resist the impulses was quickly shriveling away.

Leaving the unconscious Nurse on the couch, she used the last of her willpower, went to the window, pulled it open, and yelled out into the yard, "_Big Brother, I needs you_! _Save me_!"

She turned and walked to the bed as she vaguely heard her Big Brother call back from the outside, but she could no longer focus enough to understand what he said or what she wanted to say back. Her legs seemed to move on their own, bringing her ever closer to sharing the Nurse's fate. A little voice in the back of her head kept screaming at her, telling her to stop... telling her to run away... but she couldn't heed it's advice. She put one foreleg on the bed, and then the next. Her muscles pulled herself up on the bed as she became fixated on the throbbing cock-like clit erect from the crotch of the mutating Fluttershy. Her crotch was still covered by the red fluid that leaked from the nurse, soaking into the bedding around her and making a huge blood-like stain. Applejack pulled herself on top of Fluttershy as the tip of the cock-clit rubbed against her abdomen and flank, rubbing off some of the red fluid against her hide. It then passed between Applejack's teats, pausing as she felt it brushing against the hood of her clit.

Just then, the door burst open as she heard Big Macintosh yell, "_Darn it Applejack, what the hay are y'all carryin on abouts_?" He stopped in his tracks as he gagged on the stink and the sight of what Applejack was about to do, and yelled, "_What in tarnation is goin on in here_?"

"_Stop me from mounting Fluttershy, or I'll wind up just like Nurse Redheart_!" cried Applejack as her Big Brother's sudden arrival sparked a little will from her, "_Ya gots to save me from myself_!" She closed her eyes tight, as she couldn't bear to see what she was doing. The cock-clit was but an inch away from the quivering nether lips of Applejack, and she could stop herself from lowering her body onto it.

She then felt the powerful forelegs of her Big Brother wrap about her barrel, pinning her forelegs to her sides as he yanked her bodily from the bed and off of the mutating Fluttershy. Powerful muscles flexed and stretched around her as she was carried away. The smell faded a bit as she moved away, and then she could hear a door slam behind them. "Applejack?" asked Big Macintosh, "_Applejack_! _Answer me, little sister_!"

But Applejack struggled wildly to get out of her Big Brother's iron bear hug. All she wanted to do was go back and mount Fluttershy. It was all she could think about. "_Lemme go_," she cried, "_I gots ta mount her_!" Her body was burning with desire as her femslit and nipples were all hot and bothered.

"_You ain't mounting no mare no how_," said Big Macintosh, "_not til you's talking sense again_! _I is gonna find out what the hell is goin on in these here parts, anna it's gonna be real soon_!"

"_Don't let me do it_," cried Applejack as she felt another spark of her willpower come back, "_If'n I gets that stuff in me, I's done fer_! _Don't lets me go no matter what I sez_! _No matter how much I begs and pleads with ya_!" She thrashed her head back and forth as she tried to clear some of the fog that was clouding her mind.

"_That ain't gonna happen_," he answered evenly, "_Not on my little ole watch_."

Her willpower faded again as she cried, "_Let go of me, ya stupid hick_! _I's just fine now_! _Let go of me, gosh dang it_!" She renewed her wild struggles to get out of Big Macintosh's bear hug.

"_Uhn-uhn_," he replied evenly, "_No can do_."

"_I __**hates**__ you_! _I __**hates**__ you, ya __**brain-dead inbred creep!**_ _**Let me go**_**!**"

"_Sticks and stones, little sister_..."

"_Let me go_!" she wept as she suddenly stopped struggling, "_If'n you loves me, let me go_! _Fluttershy will die if I don't mount her_! _Fer the love of all that's light and holy, __**let me go**_**!**"

He felt tears running down his cheeks as he replied, "_Fer the love of all that's light and holy, __**I will not ever let go**_**!**"

"_You don'ts **loves** me_!" she bawled, "_You don'ts **loves** Fluttershy_!"

"_I loves y'all both more than my own life_," he cried back, "_and that's why **I won't let go**_**!**"

Big Macintosh cried quietly as Applejack bawled her eyes out, the two of them squatting on the floor just outside Fluttershy's bedroom door.


	9. Chapter 9

A Little Dash of Pinkie

Pt 9: The Face of the **B**_E_A_S_**T**

by Neoraichu

RainbowDash X Zecora (X PinkiePie) and Applejjack X Big Macintosh X Fluttershy. This story takes place after the events of 'Applejack's Rope Trick'.

...

Rainbow Dash rested under the mass of the unconscious Zecora, trying to get back enough strength to get the mass of the zebra off of her. Her nose nearly burned as various smells assailed it. Zecora reeked of the scent of whatever tried to inseminate her, and she could also smell what Zecora had vomited earlier before passing out on top of the rainbow Pegasus. But she was so tired from trying to get out of the vines and trying to get Zecora off of her, she just wanted to sleep.

But then she saw something that made her blood run cold. There was something coming her way. It was a blood red alicorn like she had never seen before. The pony approached slowly, with head up and wings folded back, carefully sniffing the air. Dash knew that the two of them were laying out in the open, with nothing between them and the creature, and yet it acted as if it couldn't see them.

As the beast drew closer, Dash realized that the smell was getting stronger. It was the same scent as the creature that mounted Zecora. An overwhelming scent that was clouding her thoughts and making her very horny. She felt that if Zecora wasn't holding her down, she'd be doing everything she could to approach the beast. As it stepped closer, she could see that it had both large and swollen teats and mammary glans, and also something rather large and firm like a stallion's cock, but with no sign of balls.

Dash could see it lean down as it sniffed at Zecora's body, moving from the throat latch back until Dash could no longer see its head. But the creature didn't seemed interested in sniffed Dash. Was her smell masked by Zecora's scent? Did the creature realize that it had already taken Zecora and pumped her full of whatever that cock-like structure put out? Perhaps it was lucky that Zecora was out like a light, or she may well be trying to voluntarily be mounted by the creature.

But the creature was apparently put off by Zecora's lack of response. It apparently wasn't interested in her as long as she was down and not moving. Dash lost sight of the creature, but could hear its hoof-falls as it walked away from them. She breathed a little easier once she no longer heard the sounds of the red beast.

Dash was left stuck under Zecora feeling awfully horny and unable to do anything about it. If it wasn't so stinky around her, she wondered if she was now emitting her scent of arousal that would have driven any nearby stallion crazy with lust.

A short while later, Dash could hear soft moaning sounds arising from Zecora. Her head began to stir slightly, making Dash wonder if she were opening her eyes.

"Zecora?" she asked, "Zecora!"

"Speak not so loud my little Dash," she replied without speaking trash, "My head hurts like I've taken a crash."

"I'm not the one to moan and tease," said Dash a bit more at ease, "So get the heck off of me please."

"So sorry if I've caused you to stress," spoke Zecora more or less, "Perhaps its time to confess..."

"You need to confess something, I ask," asked Dash as she struggled under task, "while under such sun that we bask?"

"The smells hereabouts drive me to distraction," she said as she became an attraction, "The scent of your body so calls me to action."

"Perhaps such folly should hither wait," said Dash whose breath seemed to bait, "as the beast may come back and further mate!"

"You words are best and measure true," said Zecora from the blue, "so I shall hence forth remove myself from you."

Dash could feel Zecora as she stood up without standing on Dash, and then carefully stepped aside.

"Now I'm almost loose and free," said Dash with a small 'hee-hee', "Now take the last of these vines from me."

"I hear my little Dash to cheer," said Zecora leaning close to hear, "so I can free you, get us out of here."

She put her teeth on the last vines binding Dash's legs and was soon pulling them off and away. Dash became more active as she felt more able to move her legs. Soon, she was able to stretch her legs, and roll onto her chest and belly. While a little wobbly at first, Dash stood up one leg at a time.

"The last I saw of red beast," said Dash at the very least, "I think it headed off to the East."

"Then the course of action that is best," said Zecora of the test, "Is to find our way back to the West."

Dash and Zecora leaned on each other as they walked off to a path heading west. Her head was still fuzzy from the scent of the red beast, so she didn't notice that Zecora had fallen behind her until she felt Zecora's snout against her femslit sniffling heavily.

"By your smell my nose delighted," said Zecora smelling Dash excited, "I feel I must use my tongue to get you righted." She then took a long lick up Dash's femslit, making Dash shiver at the feeling of her large spitty tongue. But she felt so good that she just stopped walking. A second lick came followed by a third, each lap spittier and warmer than the last. By the end of the third lick, Dash was moaning softly as she felt her femslit warming up.

"We should..." moaned Dash, "We must... We have to..."

But she couldn't finish a thought, as she lost it each time she felt Zecora's tongue working her slit.

"Just lay down and take it easy," said Zecora kind of breezy, "lay on you back a bit more sleazy."

She helped lay Dash down and rolled her onto her back. Dash put her hind legs around Zecora's neck and used her legs to pull her crotch up into Zecora's face, who eagerly continued her hot lapping at Dash's slit and clit. Zecora seemed quite strong enough to hold up the weight of Dash's legs and flank. Dash squirmed and twitched as she felt her nether lips lapped in their aroused and puffy state.

The two remained involved with each other as the sun set below the horizon, and darkness slowly crept across the land.

…

Applejack opened her eyes slowly as she looked upon the tear streaked face of Big Macintosh. She licked the tears from one cheek, and then said softly, "Takes me outside. _Take me out there now_. If I get another snoot fulla Fluttershy's smell... I don't know what I all would try to do. _Please_."

"All right," he said softly back, "I'll takes you outside. They's a lota fresh air out there."

Applejack nodded as she felt her Big Brother lift her up and carry her towards the front door. He went through so fast that he almost knocked the door off its hinges. Once outside in the fading light, he could barely see a pony running up the drive at them. By the pony's loud pink coloration, he guessed that it simply had to be Pinkie Pie.

"I'm so sorry," she called from a distance, "I must have dozed off on the couch! It was so nice for Apple Bloom to look after me like she did!"

"Don't goes inna tha house," called Big Macintosh, "It'sa NIGHTMARE in there!"

"Oh no," cried Pinky as she ran closer, "what can we do?"

The he heard a commotion back in the house.

"What all's goin on?" he asked.

"I don't know," replied Applejack, "Fluttershy is tied down real good and Nurse Redheart was plum out of it. I don't knows what could be movin in there."

"Was the Nurse tied up too?" he asked.

"No," she replied, "I was too... messed up... to do anything more than lay the Nurse on the couch... afore I opened tha window an called outs ta you..."

"We jus might has ourselfs a problem here," said Big Macintosh darkly.


	10. Chapter 10

A Little Dash of Pinkie

Pt 10: When you're not with the one you love...

by Neoraichu

RainbowDash X Zecora (X PinkiePie) and Applejack X Big Macintosh X Fluttershy (X PinkiePie?). This story takes place after the events of 'Applejack's Rope Trick'. Love can be complicated, no?

...

It was well into the night by the time Zecora had licked and sucked Rainbow Dash to the end of her second orgasm. The effects of the strange smell radiated from the blood red alicorn had finally worn off, leaving the two of them completely exhausted and unable to move any further. Zecora didn't even care that her head was laying in the messy slit of Dash when she laid down behind her.

"What are we doing?" asked Dash, "Why am I cheating on Pinky Pie like this?"

"The effects of an evil smell we're beating," said Zecora without retreating, "is now over with it's power fleeting. On Pinkie Pie you are not cheating. Don't think in a way that's self-defeating."

"I have to get back to her," said Dash, "I must get back to Pinkie Pie. We have to gather this cure for poor Fluttershy."

"We have to get back our groove," said Zecora with something to prove, "but we can't do much when too weak to move. So let us take some time to rest, when we are back up at our best. The monster has not returned, so let us not take rest as spurned."

"All right," sighed Dash, "Maybe just a little... zzzZZZzzz..."

"A little sleep," sighed Zecora deep, "let us not weep... zzzZZZzzz..."

Soon, the two were slumbering on the soft dirt and grass of the jungle floor.

...

Pinkie Pie made her way up to Fluttershy's house to find Big Macintosh sitting outside the open door with Applejack clutched in a bear hug.

"What's going on in there?" she asked.

"I dunno," said Big Macintosh, "but somethin's gotten inta Applejack an I hadda drag her outta tha house to git her aways from whatever Fluttershy is turnin inta. She kepta sayin she hadda mount Fluttershy like it was tha last thing she hadda do."

"It was tha smell," said Applejack, "It got inta ma head an made me all crazy horny fer Fluttershy. But I's feelin better now. I's thinkin clearly agin."

"All right," said Big Mac, "Ah'll lets ya go now if'n ya promise not ta go crazy agin."

"I promise."

So he let go of his little sister, who shakily got back on her feet as Big Mac did the same.

Pinkie Pie got close to Applejack as she asked, "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe we should MMMPPPHHH!"

Much to the surprise of Pinkie Pie and Big Macintosh both, Applejack had wrapped her forelegs about Pinkie Pie's neck and thrust her mouth against Pinkie's in a surprise passionate kiss. Pinkie was pushed up as Applejack pushed her back against the railing of the porch as their barrels pressed against each other. Applejack's forelegs slid down Pinkie over her shoulders and down her barrel, pinning Pinkie's forelegs against her barrel as she did so.

Pinkie Pie tried to object to Applejack's forced attention, but it only came out as unintelligible muttering into Applejack's mouth. She squirmed and twisted, trying to get away from her, but Pinkie was just not as strong as Applejack, and just couldn't get out of her grip.

"Applejack?" asked Big Mac, "Applejack! What in tarnation is ya doin ta Pinkie?"

But Applejack wasn't listening. She was too intent on Frenching Pinkie. She was too fixed on venting her wanton passion into a surrogate instead of Fluttershy.

Worst of all, Big Mac could tell by the flush in Pinkie's face that she was getting aroused in her own right. The light sheen of sweat, the wagging of her tail, and her delighted shivering were also giving her away.

"Applejack!" he objected again, "We ain't got time fer this!"

But Applejack still wasn't listening. She moved the squirming Pinkie to the porch sofa and pushed her down so that she was on top of the pink pony. Pinkie's hind legs came up on both sides of Applejack as she did so.

"MMM mmmuuurrrppphhh mmmMMMmmm uuummm!" she objected into Applejack's mouth.

Applejack lifted her left leg over Pinkie's left leg so that their femslits were now pressed against each other, and then she pushed inwards so that they were rubbing against each other hotly. She moved up and down against Pinkie, grinding their hot pussies against each other. Shortly thereafter, they were so tight against each other that their teats were rubbing together as well.

Big Mac considered pulling his little sister off Pinkie, but he was concerned that she would just give in to her urges to go after Fluttershy again, and he wasn't sure he could catch and hold her again. He wasn't sure he could keep her away from the mutating sick pony.

The two pony's arousal grew as they rubbed and kissed, getting hotter and wetter with each passing moment. Their femslits grew puffier and slicker with the love juices as their teats grew warmer and firmer against each other. Big Mac could smell their musky arousal from across the porch.

Pinkie Pie stiffened from head to toe as she climaxed first with great energy and feeling, the orgasmic energy running up her spine like a shock or flame. She could feel her juices spurting out from her nether lips in copious amounts all over herself and the parts of Applejack that rubbed against her.

Before Pinkie had even finished her orgasm, Applejack had a powerful orgasm of her own. Her forelegs squeezed Pinkie ever tighter as her own orgasmic juices mingled with the small flood that came out of Pinkie. Applejack prolonged their orgasms by continuing to rub their pussies against each other just as energetically as she was before their orgasms.

In fact, Applejack continued her grind and her French kiss against Pinkie even after their orgasms had faded. She was still wanton and horny enough to want more. She was still eager for another orgasm and she was willing to push Pinkie to her limits to get it.

Big Mac wondered how much it would take to burn the lust out of Applejack, but still didn't interfere with the two mares as one dominated the other.

Applejack used one foreleg to keep the weakened Pinkie's forelegs pinned to her barrel as the other hoof slipped down between them, rubbing Pinkie's now hot and wet pussy with her hoof as the back of her hoof rubbed against Applejack's own hot wet snatch. Pinkie moaned and moaned her irresistible arousal into Applejack's mouth.

Once her hoof was drenched with their juices, she pulled her hoof up so that she was fondling Pinkie's hot firm teats as well as indirectly fondling her own teats by the virtue of the fact that they were so tight against each other.

"Mmmppphhh mmmuuu mmmMMM ooommmppphhh," moaned Pinkie into Applejack's mouth.

As the night drew on, Pinkie was all too soon slipping into her second powerful orgasm. Another small flood of juices washed out of her femslit all over herself and the parts of Applejack rubbing against her. She shuddered and shivered as she felt yet another wave of orgasmic energy running rampant through her nervous system.

And once again, Applejack experienced her own powerful orgasm by the time Pinkie Pie was done with her own orgasm. Applejack added her own orgasm juices to Pinkie's. She prolonged the orgasms with further stimulation of their teats as she prolonged the first orgasm through rubbing their pussies.

Once her passion was spent, it was all she could do to just fall on top of Pinkie and breath heavily. The French kiss finally broke as she laid her head beside Pinkie's, resting upon her shoulder.

"Oh Rainbow Dash," moaned Pinkie Pie, "What just happened? What have I done?"

"Ya ain't done nuthin," said Big Macintosh, "Applejack forced herself upon ya and ya couldn't does nuthin about it. Applejack couldn't help herself neither. It was that smell from Fluttershy making her plum loco with lust. If she didn't spend her lust on you, she woulda gone after Fluttershy again, an I didn't know if'n I could hold her back again. All I knows is that if'n Applejack got her hooves on that poor sick Fluttershy, they both woulda been doomed ta suffer tha same illness."

"I's sorry," added Applejack as she came to her senses, "I jus couldn't helps myself. I hads ta have a mare bad and y'all was jus there. I's so sorry."

"I understand now," she replied, "I'm just so glad I wasn't betraying my love of Rainbow Dash. I'm so worried about how she's doing in the jungle looking for that cure."

"I can jus feel she'll be back with ya real soon," sighed Applejack, "but I'm jus feelin so tired now... Maybe I'll jus... zzzZZZzzz..." She slipped into a deep sleep on top of Pinkie, who was too weak to get Applejack of her, and soon Pinkie Pie had passed into a deep sleep herself.

Big Macintosh heard a noise, and turned to see that Nurse Redheart was standing in the doorway. She was covered with red spots all over her body, and there was an evil red glow in her eyes. Her mouth opened to show fangs that he was sure wasn't there before, and she lunged at him...


	11. Chapter 11

A Little Dash of Pinkie

Pt 11: Putting the Bite on Big Mac

by Neoraichu

RainbowDash X Zecora (X PinkiePie) and Applejack X Big Macintosh X Fluttershy (X PinkiePie?). This story takes place after the events of 'Applejack's Rope Trick'. Love can be complicated, no?

...

"AW HELL!"

That was about all Big Macintosh had time to say before the infected Nurse Redheart was on top of him. He gripped her throat to keep her fangs out of his flesh, then rolled onto his back to use his other three legs to keep the rest of her off of him.

She had no sense of strategy. All she was trying to do was sink her fangs into his body, and did just about anything to make that happen. Fortunately for the big red stallion, the size and strength advantages were on his side. She was a snarling bundle of fury and bloodlust.

He glanced towards Applejack and Pinkie Pie. They were both asleep from Applejack's abnormal bout of lust, but he knew if either should awake, the Nurse's scent might drive them to lust with her. The Nurse was quite the handful alone without the feat of having to keep Applejack or Pinkie Pie away from her as well. He knew that he had to get the Nurse back into the house and close the door to keep her scent in the house.

With all of his strength, he used all of his legs to throw the Nurse back into the house through the open door. While she tumbled down the hall, he scrambled in behind her and kicked the door closed behind him. The Nurse and Big Macintosh regained their footing about the same time, facing off against each other. She didn't just lunge at him again, but instead seemed to be evaluating the situation now. If she was regaining her intellect, then the situation seemed worse to Big Mac.

Then he realized how bad things really were for him when he saw the blood red alicorn come up behind Nurse Redheart. The feathered wings seemed familiar, but the spiral horn was out of place on this creature. He also noticed how much she was listening and testing the air with her nose, as if she were blind. The cock-like structure she sported was also probably not a good sign. Something in his guts told him he was looking at the fully mutated form of his lovely little Fluttershy.

Nurse Redheart stepped aside for the blood red alicorn as it walked down the hallway. The scent made him choke and gag as she drew closer. But he couldn't run. He couldn't let them out the door to get at the helpless Applejack and Pinkie Pie. The last stand had to be made here and now.

But the red alicorn didn't try to get past him. It only sniffed his face and neck curiously. She didn't try to bite or attack. He backed against the door to make sure that it couldn't be opened. His mind could not set aside that the creature was once his lovely Fluttershy. She went to licking his face and neck with her broad wet tongue. Rearing up, she stepped closer until their barrels were pressing against each other. Her body felt so hot against his, like she was feverish all over.

Then she pressed her lips against his in a hot and passionate kiss. He hardly noticed the fangs when her lips interlaced with his, sealing their mouths against each other. Her tongue pushed its way into his mouth to play with his own.

About then, he felt her hoof on his testicles. She was fondling them hotly, as if she were trying to get him into an aroused state. It certainly was not the attack he was expecting. He felt his erection starting to grow, and knew she was getting just what she wanted. Her cock-like structure was soon pressing into him as much as his cock was pressing into her. Even though he was nearly squatting on his haunches, his impressive two-foot erection had soon surpassed her quasi-boner.

She took his forelegs in her hooves and pushed them back against the door. It was then he realized to his horror that she was stronger than him – by a factor of two or better. He could do nothing to get away from her. She broke off the kiss as he wildly struggled to get away.

Putting her nose to the tip of his cock, she smelled it. Then to his continuing horror, she opened her mouth and sank her fangs into the head of his cock. The shocking pain made him cum into her mouth as if that was what she planned, drinking both his blood through her fangs and swallowing his seed at the same time. But he was too tough to give her the satisfaction of hearing him howling in pain. He just bit his lip and rode it through. The more she feasted, the weaker he felt.

'I failed you Applejack,' he thought as he faded into unconsciousness, 'I'm so sorry.'

The red alicorn turned to the Nurse and said, "Bind this one as I was bound. His blood and seed were both strong, and I wish to feast upon them a few more time before we devour his flesh."

She handed the unconscious Big Mac to the Nurse, who surprisingly seemed strong enough now to carry his full weight by herself. With him over her shoulder, she went back to Fluttershy's room where the ropes and muzzle were still ready to receive their new victim.

"I shall go outside and collect our next converts," she said as she opened the door to gaze upon the still unconscious forms of Applejack and Pinkie Pie upon the porch seat. "Perhaps they too shall enjoy the flesh of the stallion by the time I feel ready to devour him."

It seemed to be little trouble to sling Applejack's body over one shoulder with her foreleg holding them by the hind legs just under her rump, and Pinkie Pie's body over the other in the same way, before she made her way back into the house. The door closed behind her even though she never touched it.


	12. Chapter 12

A Little Dash of Pinkie

Pt 12: The Continuing Nightmare

by Neoraichu

RainbowDash X Zecora (X PinkiePie) and Applejack X Big Macintosh X Fluttershy (X PinkiePie?). This story takes place after the events of 'Applejack's Rope Trick'. Love can be complicated, no?

...

Big Macintosh awoke in a messy and smelly bed. In fact, the whole room reeked bad enough to make him gag. He tried to get away when he realized that he was securely tied down in a spread-eagle position. His mouth was firmly muzzled and gagged. The oddest feeling was the fact his cock was still fully erect to the point of painfulness, especially the sore spot where the blood red alicorn had bitten the head of his cock. His balls also seemed to be a fair deal heavier than they normally were as they hung over his rump.

"You're awake now," said the blood red alicorn, "That's good. I don't want to feed on you asleep. It wouldn't convey the sense of terror and despair you'll soon feel. It wouldn't be as nourishing to me to feed on your fear before I feed on your flesh. I want you to feel powerless and hopeless as I convert your sister and your friend into an undead night fiend like myself."

He tried to object, to protest, to decry the monster, but it nothing came out other than unintelligible grunts and moans. Even though he wasn't aroused, his cock seemed to be even harder and a bit larger than he even felt it before.

"My powers are keeping your erection up," she confessed, "and it's tied to all your emotional states, not just your lust and desire. Even if you feel anger or terror, you're erection will just get stronger, but you will not be allowed to release unless I allow it. You'll feel the pain of an unrelenting hard on, and that will only make you angrier and your erection even more painful. It will make your blood and your seed all the more appetizing to me."

He wondered why she was bothering to tell him all of that, until he realized that she was playing head games with him. She was telling him all that so that he would get more morose, depressed and angry. It was her aim to make him get worked up and feed into his own unnatural erection.

"So you know what I'm doing, do you?" she asked. He wondered if she was somehow reading his mind. "No matter, I'll break you one way or the other." She turned to the door, and said, "Bring in the pink one, my minion! I shall turn her into a night terror first before your very eyes! You will be powerless to stop me!"

The door opened as Pinkie Pie floated into the room, followed by the partially mutated Nurse Redheart. Pinkie was hogtied from head to hoof, struggling wildly to escape and moaning through a muzzle as if she were gagged as well.

He felt a powerful force turning his head to stare at Pinkie as she floated up to the bed next to him. His eyelids were held open by the same force as Pinkie turned to look into his eyes, her own eyes filled with utmost terror and leaking tears freely.

"Stop it?" she asked, "Don't turn her? You'll do anything I want if I don't go through with this?"

He realized that she had to be reading his mind, as that was exactly what he was thinking.

"Oh no," she sneered, "It would be much be horrible to you to watch me turn her. You'll terror and despair will be so delicious to me. Even the terror the pink one if feeling is nothing compared to the delicious terror I can feast from a stallion."

While Pinkie was still floating in the air, the blood red alicorn rose up and shoved her swollen cock-like clit into the femslit of Pinkie. He could see that she was dry, and not ready to receive the huge member inside her poor birth canal. The way she winced and made noises into the muzzle/gag told him that it was a painful thrust inside her personal space.

He had to watch. There was no choice. He couldn't think about anything other than what he was looking at. He couldn't help but feel her pain and her terror. His cock seemed like it was going to explode, as it was stretched nearly half a foot longer than he had ever felt it in his life. It seemed like all of his blood was rushing to his incredible two and a half foot erection. His balls felt like they were trying to implode because they were trying so hard to contract and release his seed through his cock.

The blood red alicorn seemed distantly aware of his pain as she humped Pinkie hard and fast in her birth canal without any consideration or mercy. He could tell that in spite of the pain she felt, the scent in the room was making her incredibly horny and responsive to the rough handling by the attacker.

Pinkie even seemed to orgasm just as the blood red alicorn started pumping it's horrid red fluid from her swollen erect clit buried deep in Pinkie's vagina. He could see her belly distending as he sensed that her womb was quickly filling with the red fluid that he had seen out on the bed when the still mutating Fluttershy was tied down to it.

"I'm feeling particularly generous," she snarled, "so I'll speed up the conversion process with a few more... doses of my treatment."

Pinkie just kept thrashing her head from side to side as she said 'NO NO NO!' without having to utter a sound, but the relentless alicorn was already hard at humping the helpless pink mare yet again. In his mind, he was also screaming 'NO NO NO!'

"And when I'm done with her, I shall feed from your blood and your seed again, and it shall be so... delicious. I shall again sink my fangs into your cock head and feast upon you." An evil laugh like he had never heard before burst from her lips as she humped Pinkie hard and fast.

...

Dash awoke on the jungle floor with Zecora's head down between her legs, laying in the still sticky mess that had leaked from her femslit during her orgasm. She glanced down and noticed that the zebra was still slumbering peacefully between her legs.

"Zecora?" she asked, "Zecora? Are you alright?"

"I'm feeling better that the lust is gone," she replied as she spoke as if to fawn, "and we must get moving towards the dawn."

"Yeah," moaned Dash, "We have to start collecting those pesky clover all over again. I wonder if we'll be able to cure Fluttershy before it's too late?"

"There is a way to get much more," she replied as she was feeling sore, "but much peril awaits before the score."

"The score?" she replied, "What are you talking about?"

"There is a cave," she said in almost in rave, "That contains the stuff we crave. But rock trolls guard the stuff we need, and there be good chance to bleed. It is fierce warriors that we would face, and we should die if we not keep pace. The numbers are great and we are few, but it might be the only thing to do."

"Poor Fluttershy I cannot fail, nor should I turn and run waving tail. To Pinkie Pie I must return, for my heart does she burn. If this gets the weed we need the most, I'll fight the troll til they be toast!" as Dash replied bordering on boast.

"If battle we can avoid, then do not get the rock trolls annoyed. I'd rather sneak into their cave and steal, then the horrid wrath we should feel."

"So let us rise and on we go, I cannot wait about no mo."

"No mo? What is mo that we should go?"

"Perhaps I should have said 'more', but then they rhyme should be tore."

"Alright we go as you wish, so that we shall not flounder as the fish."

The two arose from the jungle floor and proceeded with Dash following behind Zecora. She turned to face north, heading off in a direction she seemed familiar with.


	13. Chapter 13

A Little Dash of Pinkie

Pt 13: The Dread and the Hope

by Neoraichu

RainbowDash X Zecora (X PinkiePie) and Applejack X Big Macintosh X Fluttershy (X PinkiePie?). This story takes place after the events of 'Applejack's Rope Trick'. Love can be complicated, no?

...

Big Macintosh watched with growing horror as the monster that was once his beloved Fluttershy continued to mount Pinkie Pie as she floated in the air. It was the power of the monster than kept him from closing his eyes or looking away. He could see the pain in her face as she was both roughly and fiercely mounted by the horrid red beast. It was all designed to feed the erection she had forced upon him so that she could savor the blood and seed she would draw out when she bit his cock again. His massive and painful erection that fed off the strength of all of his emotions and not just his natural lustiness.

And when she was done with that, she would most likely keep her word and devour his flesh as well. He was totally powerless to save anyone he cared about then, and he no doubt felt that Applejack would be turned into a similar monster before his very eyes before the monster was done with him. Even now, Pinkie Pie was manifesting the fever and the red spots he had seen back on his lovely Fluttershy when he had first come into her residence. He had little idea of how much time Pinkie Pie had left before she became a monster like Fluttershy. A monster that Nurse Redheart was rapidly turning into.

For some reason, stallions could not be turned into the horrid beasts, but were instead their prey. It was so unusual that he was in such a powerless position. He never thought his end would come like this.

...

And Rainbow Dash and Zecora continued their quest for the Rock Troll Lair where they could more easily gather all of the mystic clover they required to process cures for Fluttershy.

"I've heard they live in an abandoned mine," said Zecora in her voice fine, "so mostly they live underground with there and thine."

"We need to sneak to get inside," said Dash trying not to sound snide, "and stealth is what on which we should relied."

"So we shall sneak to get us past, and grab the clover quick and fast."

"It's best that battle we should avoid, for Rock Trolls are not one to get annoyed."

"Then it is settled for the best: No heroism for this test."

So the two continued across the jungle heading for the low mountain range where the Troll Mine lay. Dash stuck to the ground to reduce their chances of being spotted by any Rock Troll Guards. It was fortunate that they avoided most of the monsters on their way.

The hours passed slowly as the sun climbed into the sky higher, and the heat and humidity grew as they approached the hottest part of the day. Zecora was more used to the jungle climate, but Dash was panting and sweating profusely as they traveled, making more than a few stops along the way to rest and water in the frequent streams.

"It's lucky Trolls fair badly in the light of day, so many guards won't be in our way, " warned Zecora without much delay.

"Not unless into the mines we go, where daylight's gone and darkness grow."

"That bridge we cross when we shall come, and not before shall we plum."

"I fear that somehow in the tight mines we'll fight, where we are far from the light. The trolls shall home advantage have, and fighting closely with Troll our strength will halve."

"Too much you worry about what's to come, for we are smart and not so dumb."

"Perhaps the truth do you say, so let us be on our way."

"I hope are friends make not a fuss, for I hope they have it easier than us."

"It's been an adventure like no other, and with you I feel as safe as with Mother."

"I'm glad that I am with you, for better company is hard to do."

...

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle and Spike made their way to Fluttershy's house, with the smallish dragon dutifully perched on Twilight's rump. She had her saddlebags with her as well, each one laden down with various scrolls and parchments.

"I hope that something in one of these medical texts will help poor Fluttershy," mused Twilight, "She's been ill for a fairly long while and I'm really concerned about her. I promised I'd come with all of the medical texts I think could help, but we've been so busy helping Princess Celestia up until now. I feel bad about that."

"Oh I'm sure it's just some persistent bug," commented Spike, "She'll totally understand how busy we've been and why we couldn't come by any sooner."

"I really hope you're right about that," answered Twilight.

"When have I ever been wrong?"

There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"You're not touching that one, right?" he sighed.

"That's right."


	14. Chapter 14

A Little Dash of Pinkie

Pt 14: The Twilight Comes

by Neoraichu

RainbowDash X Zecora (X PinkiePie) and Applejack X Big Macintosh X Fluttershy (X PinkiePie?). This story takes place after the events of 'Applejack's Rope Trick'. Love can be complicated, no?

...

The creature that was once the gentle and kind Fluttershy finished mounting Pinkie Pie for the second time, infusing her with her red fluids and making her even more splotchy with the ever growing red dots across her body. It seemed like it was no effort to keep Pinkie Pie floating in the air all the while she was doing it. All because she wanted Big Macintosh to helplessly watch Pinkie being violated in such a personal sort of way. He could tell that Pinkie was plainly suffering as her dangling limbs twitched and swished, and the way she feverishly sweated and painfully gasped and panted, as if she just wasn't getting enough air no matter how hard she breathed.

But then the mood was broken by a distant knocking at the front door. The red ailicorn's head jerked up when she heard the noise.

"Blast," she said, "who could be calling at this time? Go see who it is, Nurse Redheart, and please _deal with them_."

Big Macintosh didn't like the emphasis she placed on the last part of her request. The rapidly mutating Nurse complied with the wished of her mistress, however, and left the room.

"You may have a reprieve," said the red alicorn, "but don't think it will last long."

Big Macintosh couldn't answer, of course, being so tightly muzzled and all. He could hear the hoof-falls as the Nurse made her way down the stairs, and he hoped that whoever was there would not so easily be captured, slain, or whatever '_deal with them_' so direly entailed.

...

Twilight continued to knock at the door, wondering what was taking so long for someone to answer it. She used her hoof, her horn and even Spike as a door knocker, in addition to using the door knocker itself. When she started to turn away, there was finally a click from the door as it was unlocked, and she could see the knob turning.

The door opened slightly, and Twilight could hear someone within saying, "Who's there?"

"Is that you, Nurse Redheart?" asked Twilight, "I've brought some scrolls and texts which may provide some illumination about Fluttershy's condition." She turned back to the door as she spoke.

"Why don't you come in and stay a while?" came the reply, "I've made some tea that I'd love to share with you."

"Well," she mused back, "I suppose I can stay a little while. It was a long walk to get here, after all."

The door slowly opened a bit more, though Twilight wondered why she couldn't see the Nurse. But then it didn't seem to terribly odd that the Nurse was behind the door as she opened it. She probably had a long night looking after Fluttershy and wasn't feeling so social at the time Twilight came a calling.

Twilight pushed open the door a bit further as she and Spike made their way further into the house. She suspected something was wrong when something came at her neck in a blur as soon as her head cleared the door, but she pulled back at the last possible second to see teeth biting at the air just in front of her nose. Spike had to cling to Twilight with all of his limbs as he nearly lost his balance when she jumped back so suddenly.

"Nurse!" cried Twilight, "What's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong," said the Nurse, "Why don't you come in?"

"No," she replied, "Why don't you come out here?"

"I'm not very presentable right now," she replied, "It's been days since I've properly bathed and I don't want you to see me like this."

"No," replied Twilight, "That's not it, is it? I think you're infected with whatever Fluttershy has, aren't you?"

"You're perceptive," said the Nurse, "_Too perceptive for your own good_. I can't let you leave us now."

"If you can't come outside," mused Twilight, "Then how do you plan to stop me?"

"So you've deduced my sun allergy as well? How perceptive of you. You will make a fine addition to my mistresses' harem. While the sun will hurt me, it won't destroy me or keep me from functioning. Once you're infected, it's only a matter of time before you become one of us. I know you can teleport away at any time, but I promise you this: If you leave now, _Big Macintosh will be torn to pieces and it will be all your fault_! _Could you live with yourself knowing his blood is on your hooves_?"

"What?" she cried, "Big Macintosh is here?"

"Yes," replied the Nurse, "as Applejack and Pinkie Pie are also our guests."

"All right," she replied, "I surrender."

"Are you alone?"

Twilight paused a moment before she replied, "Yes, I'm all alone."

Spike took the hint and fluttered up to the porch cover without making a sound.

"Then come in the house slowly," replied the Nurse, "and no tricks."

Twilight slowly walked into the door expecting the worst. As soon as she cleared the door, it closed behind her though nothing was touching it. The darkness closed in around her as the door closed behind her.

"All right," said Twilight, "I've complied with your demands. I want to see Big Macintosh right away. I have to know that he's really alright."

"Very well," replied the Nurse from the dark, "just go up the stairs to Fluttershy's room. Rest assured, I'll be following behind, and I'll be ready to strike should you try anything."

Twilight went up the stairs, dimly aware that she was being followed. Even though it was hard to see the Nurse in the dark, the little she could see told her that the Nurse was not herself at all. Even in the dark, she could see large spots across her body indicating her dire sickness.

"Ah, my sweet Twilight," came a voice from behind the door, "I was wondering how long it would take you to appear... Spike isn't with you?"

"Spike had chores to do," lied Twilight, "so I left him at home to do them."

"Come in, my dear," she replied, "Come in and see how well your Big Macintosh is doing."

She cautiously opened the door to see the big red stallion tied down to the bed, tightly muzzled and sporting an erection the likes of which she had never seen in her life. Then she noticed Pinkie Pie as she was stuck or glued to the ceiling by some sick red blood like webbing or adhesive of some kind. It was then that she saw the red alicorn monster as well.

"You," said Twilight accusingly, "You were once Fluttershy, weren't you?"

"Observant as always," mused the ailicorn, not that it will do you any good now. I know you can't teleport everyone away with you, and I assure you anyone you leave behind will die."

"You wouldn't kill your own converts," assured Twilight, "That's how you reproduce, isn't it? You can only continue by infecting mares and converting them to your cause."

"Again, you're right, but I can assure you the conversion process can be accelerated in a more uncomfortable and inconvenient sort of way, and you don't want your friends to needlessly suffer, do you?"

"But you can't convert Big Macintosh, so you're going to kill him, aren't you? If you let him live and go free, I'll submit without making a fuss."

"All right," she replied, "I promise not to devour his flesh, but I can't let him go without feasting upon his seed. It won't cause any long term harm, I swear."

Big Macintosh struggled to say something, but the gag rendered him unintelligible.

"Very well," she replied, "But he has to be able to walk out the front door under his own power. I must be able to see him leave before I submit."

"I admire your courage for negotiating from such a weak position," replied the beast, "so I shall give in to your demands on this matter."

Twilight watched with some apprehension as the red ailicorn made her way over to the bed and the helpless red Earth pony. She showed her fangs before taking the head of Big Macintosh's cock into her mouth. Twilight was sure that the monster bit down on his cock head before sucking it, triggering a massive ejaculation into her mouth. Big Macintosh seemed to squirm in pain as she sucked greedily, and Twilight couldn't help but think she was sucking the blood from his erection as well judging by how fast his cock was softening. The monster seemed to grow stronger as she fed.

She then released his cock, once his seed was drained. The beast seemed to be quite satisfied with what she had just fed upon.

Stepping back, she somehow directed the nurse to untie the big red stallion without any sort of verbal instruction or visual sign. The Nurse stepped up to undo the bindings upon his legs, but Twilight could tell he was still weak from his trials. Too weak to even remove his own muzzle let alone make a fuss. He had to lean against the Nurse as she helped him out of bed.

"As promised, he is quite well. I'm sure he'll be back to himself in a few days," assured the red alicorn.

"Why the muzzle?" asked Twilight.

"Oh, I was a bit tired of hearing him whine, beg, and plead with me, so I shut him up for his own good."

"You promised I could watch him leave," reminded Twilight.

"Yes, and I am a creature of my word, I assure you."

...

Zecora and Rainbow Dash made their way to the Troll Mine. As expected, the remaining sunlight was still keeping the Rock Trolls below ground, and there was no guards up on the surface. The two of them easily sneaked onto the mining site without being observed.

"They hoard the clover to make their brew," said Zecora from knowledge accrued, "So they keep it safe with guards so true. The Trolls will not sell nor barter for this treasure, so to battle we must go in careful measure. They outnumber us surely as I stand here, but travel with caution and not fear."

Dash nodded, "We shall be quiet as we have not plodded, my hooves are strong and not shoed or shodded."

"Perhaps to avoid being an attraction, we should set up a large distraction."

"If you have something in mind, as I see few tools and supplied to find."

"A moment we take to look around, and perhaps materials shall be found."

"With a little haste to look and go, as we need to sneak into the mine to flow."

So Dash and Zecora scouted the mine site looking for something to create a distraction on the surface before they went down into the mine. They split up to make their search more efficient. The sun sank lower in the sky, and they both knew that soon would mean Rock Trolls emerging from the mineshaft and making their lives that much more difficult.


	15. Chapter 15

A Little Dash of Pinkie

Pt 15: Twilight Schemes

by Neoraichu

RainbowDash X Zecora (X PinkiePie) and Applejack X Big Macintosh X Fluttershy (X PinkiePie?). This story takes place after the events of 'Applejack's Rope Trick'. Love can be complicated, no?

...

Twilight followed behind Nurse Redheart and Big Macintosh as she led him downstairs to the front door. He occasionally looked back over his shoulder towards her, his eyes pleading in ways that his muzzled mouth could not. She pretended not to notice, as she couldn't tip her hand to the mutating Nurse Redheart, but she had a very good suspicion about what he wanted from her. She was dimly aware that the red alicorn that was once Fluttershy was either following her from shadow or had some other method of spying upon her in subtle and almost undetectable means. The creature seemed to be fairly well aware of its surroundings in spite of the fact it was blind, but its perception was not perfect.

The three of them arrived at the front door, and the red earth pony gave Twilight one last pleading look while the formerly nurse opened the door, though Twilight again had to pretend not to see it. There was a very small whimper that escaped the muzzle as he was pushed out the door with considerable force, and she could see that he was pushed clean off the front porch while he stumbled and nearly fell flat on his face in the front yard.

As the door was closed and the formerly nurse was distracted, Twilight cast a small spell. It could only work because she was so familiar with Applejack. In that split second, she located Applejack and she knew exactly which room she was being held in.

"Look," she said to her guide and potential captor, "I'm going to be here for a long time, and I am parched. If I'm going to become an undead creature like you, I want to have one last drink of the world famous Apple Clan Apple Cider from Fluttershy's kitchen. You can understand what I'm saying, can't you?"

The creature that was Nurse Redheart paused as if uncertain. There was apparently no communication with the Red Alicorn from here, and therefor she was not getting clear instructions.

"Please?" pleaded Twilight in her best sugary sweet voice.

The creature paused at the kitchen door and pointed her nose at the doorway. Twilight took that as a sign of permission, so she slipped into the kitchen. Opening the ice cooler door, she made sure that there was no clear line of sight for light or sound between the observing creature and the pantry where Fluttershy kept the apples she got from Sweet Apple Acres. Making her story more convincing, she took the pitcher of apple juice with her into the pantry.

Once she was out of sight and sound of the observer at the door, she did a small scrying spell to see if anyone was around Applejack. The spell revealed that Applejack was all alone, so Twilight risked a fast flash teleport to get to her side. The orange earth pony mare seemed to be well, other than the fact that she was hogtied tighter than a prize calf at a rodeo show.

Another locate spell told her where Big Macintosh was, and a more complicated flash teleport spell sent Applejack out to him while leaving her still in the room. Once she was outside by her Big Brother, she flash ported herself back to the pantry. She walked out with the juice obviously sloshing it as she went, and asked loudly, "Do you want some?"

The former nurse shook her head 'no', so Twilight made a show about chugging the juice straight out of the pitcher. It was really good and refreshing, so she didn't have to pretend to like it or pretend she wasn't going to drink the whole thing. After all, she might have to make a diversion later when she had to pee from drinking all those fluids. She even managed to belch in an uncharacteristic fashion after she drained the last of the juice.

Once she was satisfied that Twilight was finished, she gestured for the violet unicorn to follow her. Twilight silently complied with the request, going back up stairs after her guide. She further followed the creature back into the room with the red alicorn who seemed to be irritated in some way that Twilight suspected she knew what it was about as soon as she saw her.

"You let Applejack out didn't you?" she asked accusingly, "You promised to go quietly."

"I never promised I wouldn't free Applejack without running away," replied Twilight evenly, "and don't even bother to threaten Pinkie Pie. I already know she's too far infected for you to hurt her any more than you already have without risking your convert."

"Perceptive as always," she replied, "but you know I can still hurt you."

"I don't care what you do to me," answered Twilight without emotion or regret, "I did the right thing even if it was my last act... and Sweet Apple Acres Apple Juice was totally worth it."

"I perceive," she replied, "but I must punish you even if I don't get any satisfaction from it. I'm sure that you won't like it either."

"I'm sure I will not, but I shall never regret what I did for my friend."

"It's a pity I must break that fine spirit of yours."

"You could never get full use of my magic by cooperation, and you will certainly know that most of my magic will be ruined once my spirit breaks."

"The new powers you shall gain once converted shall make up for it."

"I doubt that very much," sighed Twilight.

...

Big Macintosh sighed. He was still too weak to remove his own muzzle let alone untie Applejack, whom appeared by his side no doubt by the power of Twilight Sparkle. It was apparent to him that she had seem his plaintiff looks, and she did understand what his pleading eyes had been saying. He had to get them both away from the house while the sun was still up. Once night had fallen, they would both be easy prey for the monsters within the house.

"Need a claw?" asked a familiar voice from nearby.

Glancing up into the closest tree, he spotted Spike looking down on them from a thick branch. He nodded quite appreciatively towards him, and then poked his nose towards the bound and gagged form of his little sister.

Spike nodded as he hopped down, and used his little dragon claws to start slashing the roped binding Applejack. She seemed to come around as Spike worked. Whimpering through the gag, she watched her muzzled big brother as well as Spike. Once her forelegs were free, she pulled the gag off herself.

"Oh Big Brother," she cried, "It was so terrible!"

He nodded back.

"Spike," she said, "I'll free myself from here. Just get that horrible muzzle off'n my Big Brother's snout!"

Spike nodded as he flew up onto his head and started slashing the straps that held the muzzle in place.

"We has to go somewhere that red monster can't get us," said Applejack, "but we can't go back home. I already know we'd be easy pickins for the monsters there."

"We have to go back to Twilight's library," offered Spike helpfully, "I know the magical defenses that Twilight set up there after that last... little... invasion... will keep the monsters at bay for at least two or three nights."

"Alright," said Applejack, "We gotta get there quick as a bunny."

"Are bunnies really that quick?"

"That all is a sayin," moaned Applejack.

"A-yup," added Big Macintosh, now unmuzzled.

"Can you both run in your condition?" asked Spike.

"Just watch us," replied Applejack.

"A-yup," added Big Macintosh.

Spike settled on Applejack's rump as the two earth ponies broke into a run towards Ponyville.

...

Dash and Zecora reunited at the entrance to the mine shaft as the last rays of the sun nearly faded from the mining area. The two hid out behind a pile of mine tailings out of view of the mine entrance as they compared notes.

"I've rigged some traps not plain to see," said Zecora with a note of glee, "The guards coming soon won't be happy."

"I left some food for monsters to find," replied Dash in voice of similar mind, "The guards should find themselves busy if not in a bind."

"Then all is good and all is well. Slip into the mine to give them hell."

"We must act quick to grab the clover, or all of our act shall soon be over."

"You words are sure and rather true," said Zecora out of the blue, "I'm glad I came along with you."

Dash merely smiled with a slight blush at Zecora's praise, but paused her reply as she heard the troll guards emerging from the mine shaft entrance into the rapidly cooling darkness of the night. She also noticed Zecora putting a hoof to her mouth, indicating she should be quiet as well, even though the warning was entirely unnecessary. She hoped that the guards weren't sharp enough to search behind the pile of mine tailings so close to where they wanted to go. The heavy footfalls of the trolls were moving towards the perimeter of the mine sight rather than towards them, and Dash had to stop herself from sighing in relief.

She then heard the sound of something large falling into a hole followed by trollish abusive language, and hoped that the other guards would come running to see what happened. The satisfaction of hearing so many heavy footfalls running away from the mine opening confirmed her hopes. Risking being seen, she looked around the edge of the tailing pile and saw that the mine shaft opening was not guarded. She gestured for Zecora to follow her stealthily as she made her way towards the mine shaft opening as quietly as she possibly could. Not even risking looking back to see if Zecora was in fact following her so she wouldn't risk kicking a rock or otherwise making a sound, she slipped quickly into the mine.

Once she was in, she hid behind a cart. Much to her surprise, Zecora was already at her side having made no sound that even Dash should have expected. Nothing was needed to be said at this point. She poked her blue head up and looked about to make sure that no more guards were coming. Once she was sure that no one was about, she gestured for the two of them to sneak deeper into the mines.


	16. Chapter 16

A Little Dash of Pinkie

Pt 16: Clawing for Clovers

by Neoraichu

RainbowDash X Zecora (X PinkiePie) and Applejack X Big Macintosh X Fluttershy (X PinkiePie?). This story takes place after the events of 'Applejack's Rope Trick'. Love can be complicated, no?

...

Rainbow Dash and Zecora slipped into the mine after the first round of troll guards went out on patrol. It need not be said that Zecora was more experienced and knew more about both the trolls and the clover that they were seeking, so Dash naturally let her take the lead. It was also unsaid that they should not split up, so Dash followed Zecora even though the path branched out more than once from the main shaft.

When Zecora did slip into a side shaft, Dash was quite content to follow after her. The two of them slipped into a storage room with sacks, boxes and barrels liberally scattered about. The storage room was more of a stone wall cutting that part of the cave off from the rest with a single large door allowing access to the room.

When Dash came in, she immediately noticed the strong scent of something really stinky being stored in the room. She had smelled something similar back in Canterlot, and remembered that it was most likely a soft cheese known for its overpowering stink. The cheese must have been poorly wrapped for its smell to permeate the room so badly, but the cheese was also known for a long shelf life without having to be keep very cold. While the underground was cooler than the outside, it was no where near what they would have considered cold.

The zebra slipped back towards the corner of the room where Dash noticed a couple of large urns. The rainbow Pegasus wondered just how sharp Zecora's nose was, as she couldn't smell the clover at all. But rest assured when Zecora opened the first urn, it was stuffed to the brim with the clover they sought.

"We need to take all that we can," whispered Zecora according to plan, "We know not how many sick aside from Fluttershy we need to treat to a man."

"I'm sure there's some sacks that we can use as packs."

"We need to look out for each others backs, so in case one fails, the other makes up what the other lacks," said Zecora trying to cover their tracks.

So the two of them tracked down loose sacks, turned them into makeshift saddlebags with rope stored therein, and them loaded them as much as they dare before securing them to their bodies.

Dash's ears perked up as she whispered, "I wish not to sound snide, but I think it best to hide."

"Your advice I'd never deride, so I shall do best to abide. We must take care not to be caught, for that door is the only exit to be sought."

The two barely managed to hide themselves behind some crates before a pair of trolls came into the storage. One seemed to be a supervisor, barking orders in trollish tongue while the other picked up a few crates, barrels, and sacks. Only when the smaller troll was loaded beyond capacity that the other troll bothered to carry anything himself.

Dash seemed to stop breathing completely when the smaller troll made a comment to the larger, and the supervisor troll suddenly started looking around the room. But then he slapped the smaller troll on the head with something of a laugh, and the two hauled their load towards the door. The door closed, the trolls made small talk as they went away, and then the two ponies waited a few minutes before coming out from their hiding places.

"We have all that we need," said Zecora quietly with speed, "Take this chance to quietly recede. At the risk of sounding droll, I but wish I knew how to speak like a troll."

"At this moment I would wish so too, but I know for fact not many do."

Dash nodded as the two moved towards the door. She opened the door quietly, and just enough to peek out. When she saw the coast was clear, she signaled for Zecora to advance before slipping outside. Much to their surprise, the larger troll was standing behind the door when it closed, and while they couldn't speak troll, it sure as hell sounded like he yelled, "THIEVES!"

Dash blurted out, "RUN!" She didn't have to tell Zecora twice.

...

Twilight was taken to the room where she saw Pinkie. After the 'treatments' she had received, she was well on her way to 'conversion'. The red splotches were rapidly increasing in size, with the largest ones starting to merge with the spots all around. She was shaking and shuddering, and Twilight had no doubts that the conversion process was uncomfortable as well as disquieting.

"You know that all too soon, this will be your fate," said the red alicorn that was once Fluttershy.

"I am well aware," replied Twilight with an effort at remaining calm.

"This will be the largest expansion of our ranks ever," she stated with no sign of emotion.

"Perhaps too ambitious," warned Twilight with an equally level tone.

"Unlikely. There's more than enough stallions for us to devour for sustenance for a long time."

"Do you really think Princess Celestia won't come and stop you once she notices you presence in Ponyville? She has vast powers, as does Princess Luna, and she has a lot of guards."

"By the time she detects us, there will be to many of us for her to deal with. She will not risk such rash actions as to risk all of the innocent ponies just to stop us. We shall form our own state, and negotiate with Celestia from a position of strength."

"How did you get along until now?"

"There was only a couple of us since the last attempt to expand our ranks, and we were lost in the vast expanse of the Everfree Forest where Celestia could not find us. We lived off the blood of beasts, and we hated it. Their sustenance was foul tasting, and much below what we deserved."

'Their seems to be a bit of a hive mind,' thought Twilight analytically, 'although it's not completely networked. But they do seem to share some kind of memory on a subconscious level. Perhaps that's something I can eventually use against them.'

"But that is not important right now. Now is the time to prepare you for conversion to our ranks. You will soon know the full truth, when you become one of us."

The red alicorn pointed towards the door quietly, and Twilight moved to leave the room. They went out into the hallway together where Twilight noticed the nearly converted Nurse Redheart waiting for them. They led Twilight back to the room that until recently held Big Macintosh. In fact, they hadn't bothered to change the sheets since he was there.

"Get onto the bed and lie on you back if you please," said the red alicorn sternly.

"Really?" asked Twilight, "Can't you even be bothered to change the sheets first?"

"It is part of your punishment," she replied evenly, "I thought you would have at least expected as much."

"Remember," said the red alicorn as she climbed onto the end of the bed facing Twilight, "You promised to go quietly. I let you get away with more than what was bargained for."

"I know," replied Twilight, "and what I got away with was worth any punishment that you can inflict upon me."

So Twilight crawled onto the bed and lay on her back as instructed. The former nurse tied the violet unicorn down to the bed in a spread eagle position, using an excessive amount to ropes in the process. She also made sure that Twilight couldn't move any of her limbs even a single fraction of an inch in any direction. After that, she took the muzzle that still smelled of Big Macintosh's sweat and strapped it over Twilight's head, making sure it was even tighter than it was on him. She positioned herself over Twilight's hips, aiming her false cock at the vulnerable unicorn's femslit. Leaning down to grip Twilight's barrel, the tip of the great false erection brushed against her dry nether lips.

"You're trying to suppress your fears, aren't you? Give in to your despair. Let the fear flow freely. Let me feel you trembling beneath me, whimpering for mercy through the muzzle."

She pushed ahead, letting her throbbing tool ever so slight part Twilight's nether lips. They were both dry, and so the resistance to penetration was unlikely to be higher. The red alicorn shifted her grip higher, just below the foreleg pits.

"Let your trials begin now," said the red alicorn as she thrust hard, pushing herself deep into Twilight's birth canal. The massive false cock split Twilight without mercy, causing the violet unicorn to moan in pain against the muzzle in spite of her wishes not to. Without waiting for Twilight to adjust to the fierce penetration, the red alicorn pulled back nearly a foot without withdrawing, and then fully thrust herself back in causing another, yet lesser, moan from Twilight.

"I told you that I would make you suffer for what you did," she said, "and I told you I would not take any great pleasure from this, but it must be done. Your conversion shall not be pleasant."

'Pinkie Pie didn't look like she was enjoying herself,' thought Twilight, 'so I doubt I'm missing much.'

...

"I managed to get a good look at what Twilight was trying to get to Nurse Redheart," said Spike to Applejack and Big Macintosh, "and I'm pretty sure that Rainbow Dash went out with Zecora to get at least one of the ingredients to make a cure. Zecora is good with herbal medicines, so if anyone can make a full cure, I'm sure it's her."

"So what can we do, Spike?" asked Applejack.

"All we can do is protect this Library until we hear from Dash one way or another."

"What about the rest of Ponyville?" asked Big Macintosh.

"I doubt they risk a full attack on Ponyville without making more converts first," sighed Spike, "so the only thing that would happen by telling the rest of Ponyville about the threat now would be a massive panic. They might hurt themselves and do who knows how much damage in a mass exodus from Ponyville. It's best we keep this our little secret for the time being."

"I get ya, Spike. That's about the most intelligent thing I ever heard ya say."

"Well thanks, Applejack. I try to be more like Twilight that I am a dragon."

"I think Twilight would be honored ta hear ya talkin like that, Spike," mused Big Macintosh.

"Perhaps I should make some tea to take my mind off what horrible..." said Spike as his voice faltered.

"Yeah, makin tea sounds like a good idea," agreed Applejack.

"Ya got any of those sweet little biscuits?" asked Big Macintosh, "We should have somethin solid in our bellies too."

"Yeah, I think there's some in the kitchen. Twilight eats those when she's up reading late."

"Thanks a bunch," said Big Macintosh as Spike retreated into the kitchen area.

After Spike left, Applejack asked quietly, "Shouldn't we let the Princess know about this mess?"

"I dunno," said Big Macintosh, "I's afraid that she might respond by destroying any pony infected. We don't really know if there's a cure that works or not."

"I suppose you're right, Big Brother. It's best to deal with this ourselves for now. But we definitely need send word if this threatens to get out of hoof."

"We agrees on tha much."


	17. Chapter 17

A Little Dash of Pinkie

Pt 17: Twilight of Punishment

by Neoraichu

RainbowDash X Zecora (X PinkiePie) and Applejack X Big Macintosh X Fluttershy (X PinkiePie?). This story takes place after the events of 'Applejack's Rope Trick'. Love can be complicated, no?

...

The monster that was formerly Fluttershy had raped Twilight without mercy for more than an hour. Twilight could not remember the last time she had felt such pain or soreness. Her vagina was burning from the relentless pounding inflicted upon it, even after she managed to release some lubricating fluids. She wondered if there was tears. She wondered if she was bleeding from her sex. In spite of it all, she would not give the monster any more satisfaction than she could. Her voice had become stilled a while earlier. She no longer moaned in pain. She never tried to beg for mercy even if she wasn't muzzled.

"You're wondering when I'm going to convert you?" asked the monster. "You're wondering when it's all going to end, aren't you? I promised suffering, and I meant it. No easy release for you."

She pulled out of Twilight's sex and dumped her load of red sticky fluids on her abdomen instead of inside her womb. Twilight's teats were smothered in the fluids along with the rest of her belly. As the monster continued the spray, she could feel her teats tingle before they began heating up. It seemed as if the fluids had penetrated her nipples and worked their way inside. She didn't even have to look to feel that her mammary glands were swelling, as was her teats.

"I've made you more of a mare," said the monster, "All the more to punish you with later. Oh, it will burn for a long while too. Most of the growth is... temporary... but soon you'll feel more like a cow than a mare. That is, of course, unless I keep bathing your teats on a regular basis to keep them... inflated."

She was right. It did feel like her teats and mams were burning hot as they swelled in size. The new pain caused Twilight to resume moaning into the muzzle, squirming in futility against her bonds. The pain was competing with the pain in her vagina.

"I'll leave you alone for a while now," scolded the monster, "to contemplate your suffering and the punishments I've given you. Don't worry, I won't let you bleed out, but I will not alleviate one second of your suffering. I am a fiend of my word, Twilight Sparkle."

Her horn glowed brightly as she inserted the tip into Twilight's sex. There was a flash of feeling within before the full feeling of pain and burning returned. Twilight managed to look into her burning red eyes as she lifted her head back up.

"There, the bleeding has stopped. That is all I shall do for you."

She looked at Formerly Nurse Redheart as if giving instructions before she turned to leave.

"I won't leave you here alone either."

As if on cue, Formerly Pinkie Pie came in. She was fully blood red now. Her horn was about half full sized, as was her fledgling wings. Her strange cock-like structure was also about half grown.

"She is one of us now. Soon, she shall be fully converted, but she cannot use her full powers yet. It will be a few weeks before she can perform her own conversions." With that, the monster known only as Formerly Fluttershy left, closing the door behind her.

She looked at Formerly Pinkie Pie as sadly as she could, hoping that it would stir some piece of Pinkie Pie still left within her. To her surprise, Formerly Pinkie crawled into bed next to her, laying across Twilight's barrel, her forelegs resting on her other side, which oddly didn't draw a reaction from Formerly Redheart. What she didn't apparently notice because Pinkie's head was blocked by Twilight's head was the tears the flowed from her tightly shut eyes, running down her cheeks. She wondered if Pinkie could even cry if she were truly converted. It gave something for Twilight to think about other than her various pains and suffering.

...

The Troll made a diving lunge at Rainbow Dash, trying to grab her hind legs. Dash jumped over him. She would have flown, but it was necessary to tie down her wings as part of securing the saddle bags filled with the life saving clover. Her back hooves drove the Troll's face down into the dirty cave floor as she and Zecora kept running for their lives.

Another Troll stepped in front of Zecora just in time to receive her headbutt right into his guts. The strength of the zebra mare combined with her speed sent the Troll down to the floor as she trampled over him less than carefully. 'That'll leave a mark,' thought Dash.

The two sprinted into the main tunnel, with several Trolls staring at them in shocked confusion. As long as they took no actions against them, the two ponies were more than happy to go around them. But those Trolls weren't armed. They weren't soldiers. There was even females and children among them. They were carrying on with their daily chores, doing the best they could to survive in a mine. They could hear the cries of the guards from further down the tunnel. Were they telling the civilians to stay out of the way, or were they telling them to grab the intruders? The two of them simply couldn't tell what they were shouting.

They ran desperately back the way they came. They sprinted for the entrance. But the view they saw when they came to the exit stopped them cold in their tracks. The way was blocked by a dozen guards armed with spears and axes, wearing their boiled hide armor and crude iron helms. There wasn't enough room to jump over them, and they were too well organized to break through. The spears pointed at them alone seemed enough to gut them if they tried. As soon as they stopped, they realized they were going to be surrounded in a matter of seconds.

"I don't care!" shouted Dash, "I'm not going down without a fight!" She lunged ahead, but was taken by surprise when Zecora shouldered her and knocked her down.

"Don't battle if there's no way to win, it's best to seek strength within," said Zecora with not much else on her hopes to pin.

"The striped on is wise," said a larger and apparently older Troll who moved ahead through the ranks of the guards.

"You speak like us. There should be no fuss."

"It takes us months to grow and harvest that clover. I can smell it all over you. Why should we not kill you?"

"The language barrier did thus forbade, and we have little with which to trade."

"We need a workhorse for the mine. I think we can trade the clover for one of you. You must promise to stay with us forever, never shirking your duties until your dying day."

"The one you want to work is me, set the little blue one free."

"No," shouted Dash, "I can't leave you behind!"

"Your need is much greater than mine. I'll work here and shall be fine."

"No," wept Dash, "I can't do that to you! There has to be something else!"

"Very well," muttered the Troll, "the blue one seems to love the striped one. I shall take you to the Mine Overlord, and you can negotiate with him."

"Thank you," sobbed Dash, "That's all I want." Zecora looked at Dash softly, never realizing just how much the Pegasus really cared about her, a Zebra and basically a stranger as well.

"I can't promise you he'll be any more merciful than me," warned the Troll.

"That's a chance I'm perfectly willing to take," said Dash with a sniffle.

The Troll guards circled the two of them tightly, clapping manacles on their hind legs just above the fetlocks. The chain between was just long enough to let them walk. They began moving as one back deeper into the mine.

...

Spike shortly returned with the tea and biscuits, with ample amounts for all, even one as big as Big Macintosh.

"I feel so useless," said Spike as they ate, "like I've failed Twilight and all of you. I'm no real dragon."

"Don't talk like that," chided Applejack, "That kinda talk won't do us no good. Twilight raised you to be her assistant, not a dragon. I still remembers how jerky them dragons was to all of us when we followed there migration, right?"

"That's right," agreed Big Mac, "and the Phoenix chic would certainly be glad a that."

"Yeah, you saved that Phoenix chic from the other dragons in spite of the risks. You was quite brave, Spike. I like ya jus the way ya'll is."

"Thanks Applejack," said Spike quietly, "that means a lot coming from you."

Applejack simply smiled back.

There was suddenly a knock at the door interrupting their good moment. Spike rushed to the door, opening it to face Rarity.

"Is Twilight in?" she asked, "I have a fashion matter to discuss that simply can not wait."

"Hi Rarity," he sighed, "why don't you come in and have tea?"

"Well, I normally would but... say, is that Applejack and Big Macintosh? Is there something special going on?"

"Trouble, Rarity," said Applejack.

"Big trouble," added Big Macintosh, "get on in here quick."

Spike ushered Rarity in, closing and locking the door behind.

"Where's Twilight?" asked Rarity with more concern.

"It's Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Nurse Redheart," said Applejack, "They's all trapped in Fluttershy's house. They're most likely being turned into monsters as we speak. I think poor poor Fluttershy has already been lost to us. I think Dash went to Zecora to work up some kinda cure, but we haven't heard back from either of them yet. This may be the only safe place left in Ponyville from them."

"A-yup," agreed the large red stallion.

"That sounds dreadful," said Rarity with a touch of fear in her voice.

"I know," said Spike, "and there doesn't seem to be one little thing we can do right now. We're keeping this from the Princess, because she might just destroy any infected pony if we can't present her with a working cure."

"I see," said Rarity, "so you're just waiting in here?"

"That pretty much sums it up," said Applejack.

"I guess there's nothing else to do but be shut in here with you," said Rarity in a matter-of-fact sort of way, "I do hope that's the good tea, because I am a bit parched."

"Oh nothing but the best," said Spike cheerfully, "especially for my Rarity."

"Spike and Rarity sitting in a tree..." sang Applejack.

"Applejack!" cried Spike with a blush, "Stop that!"

Applejack stopped with a big ole apple eating grin. She liked teasing Spike like that.

"I really don't know how a Unicorn is supposed to sit in a tree..." mused Rarity.

"That's not important," said Spike quickly, "It's just Applejack's silliness."

"Oh," replied Rarity.


	18. Chapter 18

A Little Dash of Pinkie

Pt 18: Pinkie in Red

by Neoraichu

RainbowDash X Zecora (X PinkiePie) and Applejack X Big Macintosh X Fluttershy (X PinkiePie?). This story takes place after the events of 'Applejack's Rope Trick'. Love can be complicated, no?

...

Twilight watched Formerly Pinkie weep for a while, hoping that Formerly Nurse Redheart could not do the same. It seemed to Twilight if Formerly Pinkie were still capable of such feeling, that she had not truly been converted yet. She wished she wasn't muzzled so tightly, or she could have offered some sort of words of comfort to her sick soul. If there was hope for Pinkie, she hoped there was still something of Fluttershy that she could still reach within the monster that had so recently tortured her.

On top of that, her teats still felt hot, but not quite burning as they had before. She could feel that her mammary glands and teats had swollen to ridiculously large size as Formerly Fluttershy claimed they would even though Formerly Pinkie Pie's body was preventing her from seeing them directly. The weight on her lower belly indicated that they were also full of fluid, although she couldn't be sure if it was milk in the glands or other fluids in their tissue between.

Twilight's birth canal still ached from the relentless pounding it had been given, even if the tears had been closed enough to stop any bleeding from her sex. The entire region between her hind legs felt sore and abused. It felt as if she had dropped a colt in a record birthing marathon, not that she ever actually dropped a colt of her own.

Then Formerly Pinkie's tears slowed, and then stopped as she opened her sightless eyes. Twilight could look right into the depths of her blood red orbs, and wondered if she could see a spark of the Pinkie she once knew and considered a truly good friend.

She put her lips to Twilight's ear, and said very quietly,

"She's an evil _enchantress_

She does evil _dances_

If you look into her _eyes_

She'll put you in _trances_

Then what will she _do?_

She'll mix up an evil _brew_

And she'll gobble you _up!_

In a big tasty _stew_

_Sooo_

**_WATCH OUT!"_**

Twilight remembered that she heard that song the first time she saw Zecora in Ponyville, and then a second time when Fluttershy used her own (altered) voice in place of Pinkie's (as her tongue was swollen so large as to be effectively unable to speak). Perhaps it was a sign from her that Pinkie Pie had not quite left the building yet, as it were. It did give her a spark of hope deep in her heart.

Formerly Pinkie then bit the catch on the muzzle, and pulled it loose with her teeth. The muzzle was now loose on one side. Twilight didn't dare try talking, as she had no doubt that Formerly Nurse Redheart's hearing was even better than Formerly Pinkie's, but she figured she might be able to do one spell now... when the time was right.

She then heard a voice that chilled Twilight deeply. "Formerly Pinkie," said Formerly Fluttershy, "Are you comforting the prisoner?" Twilight had never even smelled let alone heard her entering the room.

"No Mistress," said Formerly Pinkie in a more normal tone, "You said I wasn't allowed to torment her, so I just laid on top of her."

"So you are not comforting her?"

"You said I couldn't do that either."

"I did say both, didn't I?"

"Well, that didn't leave me many options."

"I smell crying. Was Twilight crying?"

"Yes Mistress," she replied more quietly, "Yes she was."

"Ah," said Formerly Fluttershy was some satisfaction, "I think she is coming to regret her actions."

"Will you convert her into our ranks and release her soon then, Mistress?"

"I am not quite done with her punishment, nor are you quite done with your conversion. You should not really pry into matters before you are ready to deal with them."

"I'm sorry if I was being presumptuous, Mistress."

"You should return to your room and consider your future with your sisters. I don't feel that you have fully embraced the proper mindset as of yet."

"No," whispered Twilight as quietly as she could in Formerly Pinkie's ear, "Find a reason to stay here."

"Mistress," said Formerly Pinkie, "If you let me stay for the torture, I'm sure I could learn more of the correct ways to behave then just thinking about it in my room."

"There's something wrong," she replied, "I almost heard Twilight speak. Is her muzzle tight?"

"I'll check, Mistress."

"No, get off her now. I will check myself. Your loyalties have suddenly been called into question, Formerly Pinkie."

Twilight realized it was the right time for that one spell. She though about her library room, and focused all of her power into one flash teleport, thinking about taking herself and Formerly Pinkie back to the safety of her home. There was movement in the room, as both Formerly Fluttershy and Formerly Nurse Redheart seemed to sense what was happening at the same time. But it was already too late to stop them. Twilight Sparkle and Formerly Pinkie Pie vanished in a flash of light. Because the ropes were lashed so tightly to Twilight's legs and the muzzle still partly secured over her muzzle, they went along as well.

...

Meanwhile, back at the Troll Mines, Rainbow Dash and Zecora were escorted by armed guards towards the lair of the Mine Supervisor. The rustle of the chains hobbling their hind legs clinked as the Trolls tramped along. They crowded in around the two ponies, leaving them little leeway as they walked. There was an oppressive silence as no one, not even Rainbow Dash, made small talk. They used their spears as walking sticks, tapping the ground as they walked, rather than hold the spears aggressively.

Zecora offered herself as a mine slave in exchange for the clover, but Dash would hear none of it. The Zebra pony was too much a friend to the rainbow Pegasus to even consider abandoning her in such a fashion. She would rather risk it all with the Mine Supervisor than take the certainty of leaving one of her friends behind forever.

Dash wished they spent a little more time tying the sacks of clover to their barrels, or she might not have had her wings tied down in the process. It was at least part of the reason that they couldn't get by the Troll guards in their attempt to escape from the mine shaft.

Finally, the two ponies were brought before the Mine Supervisor. He was nearly one third taller than the nastiest Troll guard they had ever seen, and at least twice as massive. While Dash was scared spit-less by the behemoth, Zecora didn't seem to be that impressed. The guards grunted back and forth with him for a few minutes before the older Troll guard turned and said, "He sees nothing he wants. He wishes to know why he shouldn't enslave the two of you forever and be done with it."

"Tell the troll there is among us," said Zecora with no fuss, "that there are many troll young infected by a fungus. The black fungus must be treated with great speed, so a cure for that there is great need. If not cured in short and nigh, then surely the infected shall die. The cure is rare and hard to find, with ingredients difficult to bind. Surely rarer than this clover, but I shall gladly turn a cure over. I think I have enough to cure all, so no Troll child should take a fall."

The trolls returned to conversing.

"You are perceptive, striped one," said the translator at last, "We were trying to keep that plague a secret in order to prevent panic among the families. If you can truly cure our children, we would gladly allow you to keep all of the clover you've taken. One of you must stay behind to insure that the other will return as promised."

"I'll stay!" blurted out Dash, "You know what the cure is that you need, Zecora, and you know what to do with the clover for our cure as well. It only makes sense that you go and I stay."

"If you swear to treat Dash right, I shall return and not take flight."

The trolls went back to conversing before the translator replied, "Very well, Dash shall be kept safe in one of our better rooms. She will be locked in, but we will leave her with ample food and drink, and check up on her regularly. There will be no labor, and she shall not be punished as long as she does not attempt an escape."

"I swear I'll stay and be good," replied Dash.

"The Mine Supervisor agrees. He is willing to give the striped one four days to return with the Black Fungus Cure. If she does not return within the allotted time, the blue one shall be transferred to the mines and spend the rest of her life in hard labor."

"Agreed!"

"Oh blue Pegasus sublime," said Zecora in her rhyme, "Four days is barely enough time. I must run home past where the red monster roam. Then to Ponyville I must go, with the cure and not so slow. Then back to the mine I must run, to get you back so you can pun. It's a long distance to travel, and could easily unravel."

"I believe in you, Zecora. You'll be back with time to spare."

"Because your trust in me is great, I hope my ego shall not inflate."

"I know you too well to be a big ego, so get the stuff and quickly go."

Zecora softly smiled back at Dash.

...

Meanwhile, back at the library, Spike, Applejack, Big Macintosh and Rarity were all enjoying the house tea and biscuits while they attempted to plan something to do while waiting for Rainbow Dash to return to them with the cure. Spike, of course, was paying especially close attention to Rarity, attending to her every whim as if it were his command.

"How's the tea?" he asked.

"Oh, it's delightful, darling. I must commend Twilight Sparkle's taste in teas."

"Are you sure you don't need any more sugar, honey or milk?"

"It's fine, Spike. You should really take a minute to sit down and enjoy some yourself."

Spike seemed lost as he gazed deeply into Rarity's eyes as he sighed, "I'm sure there's more I can do for you, Rarity. It's my job."

"I could go for an apple, Spike," said Applejack, "I know Big Brother dropped some off here just a couple of days ago... Uhm, Spike? Y'all hearing me?.. Spike?.. Anyone in there?.. SPIKE!"

Spike jumped when Applejack said his name louder than she had in a while.

"I'm sorry, Applejack," he replied sheepishly, "Did you say something?"

"I jus said we all could go fer some farm fresh apples... the ones we delivered here a couple of days ago?"

"Indeed," agreed Rarity, "that would be delightful."

"Oh sure, sorry," replied Spike, "Right away." He ran off for the library kitchen. As soon as Spike was out of sight, there was a bright flash of light in the middle of the room as two pony-sized forms tumbled into the middle of the room. Applejack, Big Macintosh and Rarity covered there eyes quickly, but were still somewhat blinded by the unexpected flash.

"There's someone or two in here with us," cried Applejack, "but I can't see clearly who it is!"

"It looked like Twilight's flash teleport," replied Rarity, "but I've never seen a flash that bright before. If it's her, she really must have been far away or under great stress. Or if there's in fact two ponies, that might also explain the bright flash if she brought both of them here at the same time."

"It's Pinkie Pie and Twilight," said the mystery pony whose voice did not sound all that much like Pinkie Pie, "Twilight's passed out from the strain. You have to get her to bed right away."

"Pinkie Pie?" asked Rarity, "If that's you, what's so wrong with your voice?"

"It's hard to explain without a song."

"Oh please," moaned Applejack, "not a..."

Pinkie Pie sang, "Pinkie Pie is back with you,

It is really really true,

But I'm not quite the same,

my voice is kinda low and lame,

I feel strange with wings and horn,

my loyalties slightly torn,

But deep down, it's really me,

Singing to feel more free!"

"That sounds bad enough to be Pinkie Pie to me," replied Rarity.

"Big Brother?" asked Applejack, "Would y'all get Twilight ta bed while Rarity an I have some words with 'Pinkie Pie' here?"

"A-yup" he replied amiably as he lifted Twilight and carried her off to bed. He only gave a cursory look over the strange new body of the creature claiming to be Pinkie Pie.

About then, Spike returned with a bowl of apples, which he promptly spilled as soon as he saw the blood red semi-mature alicorn. "They're here!" he shrieked as he started running around in circular panic.

"Calm yerself," replied Applejack, "This here is Pinkie Pie as far as we can tell. Now pick up them thar apples afore they bruise. I'm sure that Pinkie Pie is hungry too."

"You're terrified of me, aren't you?" said Formerly Pinkie, "I can smell the fear radiating from your like a week's worth of hard partying sweat. I swear I won't hurt you as long as I can remember who I really am, Spike."

"But you're converting ta one of them aren't you?" replied Applejack with some concern, "You won't remain yourself forever, will you? We have to cure you before you forget who you really are... I promise we'll save you, Pinkie."

"We're the Elements of Harmony," added Rarity, "If we stick together, we can prevail."

"But Fluttershy is already lost to the monster within her," said Formerly Pinkie, "She's converted to whatever monster attacked her all those weeks ago. If she can fall, then what can I..."

"Don't be talkin like that, Pinkie!" snapped Applejack, "We can't give up hope! Just keep doing what you always do, an you'll be fine until that cure gits here! We have ta believe it'll git here in time!"

"Big Macintosh was terrified of me too," she added, "I smelled it even worse on him than it was with Spike. He's doing a good job of hiding how terrified he was of me."

"Big Brother had it rough with Formerly Fluttershy. I... don't exactly know what happened... but it must have been very painful for him..."

"Did you ask..." asked Rarity.

"Big Brother has always been a big stallion who keeps his troubles to his self," replied Applejack, "He's always dealt with his own problems his own way. His own quiet way."

"It's best I stay away from him as much as I can. Perhaps that will minimize the trauma I'm causing."

"I'll go see how Big Brother an Twilight are doing," offered Applejack as she set down her tea cup and set to leave the room, "I'll be back quicker than three shakes of'a lamb's tail."

...

Big Macintosh was sitting in the corner of Twilight's room, watching over her as she slept. He was glad she was sleeping, as he did not want her to see him in the state he was in. The monster erection returned as soon as he was out of sight of the others. It had to have been triggered by seeing the semi-mature blood red alicorn that was Formerly Pinkie. The hard on was as painful as he could remember. It felt as hard as an iron rod standing nearly two and a half feet in length, and wouldn't go away no matter what he thought about. It felt as if he had been cursed by the monster who was formerly the lovely and sweet Fluttershy. He couldn't let the others see him like that. He was too embarrassed. He was just too ashamed.

The door opened as Applejack stuck in her head, and asked, "Is Twilight doing... MY GOODNESS! What's that?"

"Go away, apple tart!" he whined painfully, "Y'all can't be seeing my like this!"

But Applejack came into the room anyway.

"You're in pain, Big Brother... I've never seen ya look so pained..."

"The monster bit mah cock," he groaned, "It musta cursed me when she drained mah blood an seed. Oh... it hurts so much, an I can't make it go away..."

"I has to try an help you, Big Brother... I can't let ya suffer without tryin..."

"There's nothing ta... what're ya doing, little sister? What're ya doin ta me?"

She was licking the head and shaft of his cock, getting it all wet.

"Ya had ta mate with me, Big Brother," she said firmly, "Ya gotta let alla tha seed go inside of me. It's tha only way I can think of."

"Ya can't," whined Big Macintosh, "I'll splits ya in half!"

"You're kin! You're mah Big Brother!" she replied, "I have'ta try even ifin it hurts me! Ya can't talk me outta this, Big Brother!"

She climbed on her brother, positioning his painful erection so that gravity would let her fall onto it and push it up into her vagina.

"Don't. If I hurts you, I'll never forgive myself."

"I must. If I don't try, I'll never forgive myself."

Applejack dropped, moaning in pain as the massive head of his cock was driven up into her basically unprepared vagina.


	19. Chapter 19

A Little Dash of Pinkie

Pt 19: Formerly Pinkie fixes some problems...

by Neoraichu

RainbowDash X Zecora (X PinkiePie) and Applejack X Big Macintosh X Fluttershy (X PinkiePie?). This story takes place after the events of 'Applejack's Rope Trick'. Love can be complicated, no?

...

Applejack moaned in pain as much as Big Macintosh. She was nearly split in two by his cursed erection as much as he was pained by the cursed erection. But Applejack was doing the only thing she thought she could to help her big brother. She had to stand on her tippy-hooves just to keep on top of it even though Big Macintosh was actually sitting on the floor.

"Stop Applejack," he moaned, "Stop. Y'all just hurtin yerself."

"Not til you're better, big brother," she moaned back. Gravity dropped her, pressing his cock up ever further into her vagina. The massive erection seemed to stretch her open to her limits. Only giving birth could possibly have opened her wider, yet that act would have taken hours longer to open her birth canal as far as his cock had in a matter of moments.

"Please," he begged, "if ya permanently injure yerself, I'll never fergive myself."

"If I do nuthin fer mah Big Brother, I'll never fergive myself. I'm strong,.. it'll heal... I promise..." she moaned, and she hoped dearly that she was right about it.

"Oh," he moaned, "Yer so tight..."

"Yer so big, I can hardly move," she moaned back.

"That won't work," said a voice from the doorway. It seemed familiar, and yet altered. The voice was deeper and sounded more serious. Applejack and Big Macintosh glanced towards the door to see the blood red creature formerly known as Pinkie Pie.

"I can't stop it now," answered Applejack.

"Don't drain me," moaned Big Macintosh, "I couldn't take that again."

"Don't worry," replied Formerly Pinkie, "I won't drain your blood or drink your seed. I promise... even though it is tempting." Her half horn began glowing as she stepped up. "I may be young and not fully converted, but I think I can understand the basics of what I have to do. Prepare yourself, Applejack, as you're about to take a big load, I'm afraid." She stepped closer and touched her glowing horn to Big Macintosh's swollen testicles, and as she predicted, he began cumming big time into Applejack. Her abdomen swelled visibly as he pumped her womb full of his seed. But his cock did shrink as he pumped out his load. Minutes passed as her belly swelled and his cock shrank, but eventually his cock was small enough that it pulled out of her vagina. The massive amount of seed simply oozed out her netherlips and ran freely down her inner hind legs as well as all over his crotch.

"There won't be any colts," announced Formerly Pinkie, "I can smell that Applejack is not in season. It may be a couple more years before she's even ready for breeding."

"I'm so grateful fer that," said Applejack and Big Macintosh as one.

"Oh," added Formerly Pinkie, "I think we woke up Twilight."

"That's alright," said Twilight, "I thought it would be less... awkward if I pretended to be asleep."

"It's hard ta imagine this bein any more awkward, sugar-plum," said Big Macintosh amiably.

"I can," said Applejack in quite awe, "cause Twilight's teats... _they is HUGE_."

Everyone (who wasn't blind) was staring at Twilight's teats, which had in fact grown to the size of a cow's udder... each! In fact, her nipples looked large enough to nurse a full grown cow. Each mammary easily looked as if it could hold a gallon of milk each.

"There's only one way to fix this," said Formerly Pinkie, "Applejack, we have to drink the excess milk from Twilight before it spoils inside her."

"Can't we just milk it into a bucket?"

"It's part of the curse," she replied, "If a living mouth doesn't nurse, then the milk won't come out."

"I got tha biggest stomach..." began Big Macintosh.

"That magic milk could trigger another monster erection," interrupted Formerly Pinkie, "We can't risk it."

Big Macintosh nodded as he said, "I see yer point."

"This is going to be intense," said Formerly Pinkie as she and Applejack moved closer, "You may experience two or three orgasms before we're done. Each one will be much stronger than the last. If you feel like you might pass out from a powerful orgasm, **don't fight it**. It's the only way to prevent long term damage. Also Applejack, her milk is going to be sour... very sour. It might make you sick. If you need to throw up, get out of the room and try to get to the toilet. The smell will make you throw up again."

"That's encouraging," said Applejack sarcastically, "What about you?"

"Given what we eat to live, this isn't so bad."

Twilight nodded as the two drew a teat into their mouth and began nursing from it. Their cheeks puffed out as they filled their mouths with the giant swollen teat and sucked the sour milk from it. It only seemed like a moment before Applejack started looking a bit green under the gills. As Formerly Pinkie had predicted, Twilight began moaning her pleasure out loud as she was flooded by the intense stimulation of having her huge sensitive teats nursed. She twitched and jerked as the smell of arousal began arising from her vaginal opening, and shortly thereafter, her lubricating fluids began leaking from her netherlips.

Big Macintosh pulled Applejack off Twilight's teat and shooed her towards the bathroom. It only seemed like a few seconds later before they heard her retching into the toilet.

It was also about then that Twilight experienced her first orgasm. She threw her head back and groaned as a small flood of fluids leaked from her netherlips, and a fair amount of milk leaked from the unattended nipple.

Formerly Pinkie continued nursing, and as she claimed, the sour milk didn't seem to have any ill effect upon her. In fact, she seemed to like it more with each mouthful that she swallowed.

Applejack came back from the bathroom, and she smelled kind of rotten even though she had tried her best to clean herself up and flush afterwords. But she went back to Twilight's teat and set herself to nursing it yet again, and no one said anything about it.

By then, Big Macintosh's erection had passed without a trace, although judging by the way he moved, the pain was still there in his crotch region.

"I'm so sorry for making you suffer like this," said Twilight at last to Applejack.

"It's nothin she wouldn't do fer her friends," explained Big Macintosh in her place.

A few more minutes passed as they nursed. Twilight had a second and much stronger orgasm, and then Applejack ran off to the bathroom to upchuck in the toilet again. It seemed that Twilight had fought the urge to pass out as much as Applejack had fought the urge to throw up again. A pool of fluids was forming under Twilight's hips, and was making quite the mess of the bed sheets, not to mention the smell of her arousal.

It was then that Big Macintosh removed himself from the room, fearing the smell alone from Twilight might trigger another of his painfully monstrous erections.

When Twilight's teats had shrunk by about a third of their mass, Formerly Pinkie released the teat as she announced, we can't do any more. It was also the time that Twilight experienced her third and most powerful orgasm, and this time she didn't fight it. She blissfully passed out from the overwhelming feeling within her body.

"I am truly sorry for how Formerly Fluttershy is making you all suffer like this," said Formerly Pinkie, "But she is not the true master. There is another indirectly pulling the strings from afar. A greater monster that must be taken out before any of us truly have a chance to be cured. _**The head Alicorn vampire**_."


	20. Chapter 20

A Little Dash of Pinkie

Pt 20: Zecora's Run

by Neoraichu

RainbowDash X Zecora (X PinkiePie) and Applejack X Big Macintosh X Fluttershy (X PinkiePie?). This story takes place after the events of 'Applejack's Rope Trick'. Love can be complicated, no?

...

So Zecora left the mine behind on the promise that the Troll's wouldn't mistreat Rainbow Dash. She was in a terrible hurry to get medicine for the Trolls so they would take as payment for the medicinal herbs Dash needed for Fluttershy and any other pony that might be infected back in Ponyville. But the Zebra was on a tight schedule. She had to retrieve the Black Fungus cure from her home, leave the clover cure in Ponyville, and then bring the Troll's cure all the way back to the mines. Both deliveries were time sensitive and critical to saving one or more lives. If Zecora failed to return in 4 days with the medicine, Dash would be spending the rest of her life as a mine slave.

But Zecora was young and strong, and well fit from living years and years alone in the Everfree Forest. She didn't like to brag, but she could give Applejack a run for her money in a race, especially over marathon distances. It was more the hazards along the way that could cause her to fail in her mission. The Everfree Forest had its share of monsters and unnatural creatures that would happily devour her or worse, like dragons, manticores, carnivorous plants, roper vines (like the ones that nearly raped them), and the red alicorn monster. So she had to balance her speed against her ability to perceive everything that was going on around her.

She hoped that Dash's faith in her was not misplaced. The blue Pegasus was young, healthy, a touch naive, and had a long life ahead of her if she wasn't condemned to a life as a mine slave to the Trolls. She might even have feelings for the brave little Pegasus, like the little sister she never had. Of course, the unfortunate encounter with the rape vines and the red alicorn monster placed them in an awkward situation, and they did things to each other that they never would have done otherwise.

Zecora shook her head as she ran. She didn't have time to dwell on such things. Not now. Not when she had such important tasks to accomplish. Not when Dash was pinning all of her hopes on the Zebra's steady legs.

Towards the middle of the first day, Zecora returned to her home in the Everfree Forest. She had much work to do there. One was preparing the tea from the mystic clover so it would be an effective cure for the ponies of Ponyville. Then she had to prepare the Black Mushroom cure for the Trolls, especially the young who could die without treatment. She was exhausted from all of her labors, and it wasn't safe to travel the Everfree Forest at night, so she collapsed in bed and got some sleep before the sun came up in the morning.

So Zecora set out first thing in the morning for Ponyville with her saddlebags loaded to the gills with the various medicines she was charged to carry. It would take the better part of the day to get there, and that was assuming there was no complications along the way.

Of course, there were complications. First, she nearly ran blindly into a patch of roper vines. It was fortunate that they only caught one of her forelegs, and she was able to bite off the vine before she was overwhelmed again. She was also lucky not to lose any of her precious cargo to the grabby plants.

Then she ran into the red alicorn monster. But that was one threat she knew she might encounter, so she did have the foresight to prepare a defense against it. The monster was blind, and therefore counted heavily on its sense of smell to track its prey. She covered herself with a powerful perfume that stank of rotten vines and vegetation. It would shield her for a few hours from the tracking ability of the monster, and that was more than enough time to facilitate her escape from it.

She paused about noon to take a little food and drink before she renewed her trek to Ponyville. Precious time had been lost dodging threats, so she had to pick up the pace. As the sun set, she arrived at Twilight Sparkle's Library, which seemed to be the most logical place to go first.

It was mildly surprising that Big Macintosh answered the door instead of Twilight or Spike, but what really shocked her was the immature red alicorn monster that was also taking up space in the center of the book room. Along with it was Applejack, and Spike, with no Twilight to be seen.

"Why don't you fret about the obvious threat?"

"That's Pinkie Pie," Big Macintosh did reply.

"Where's my Dashie?" asked the monster trashy.

"Rainbow Dash is at the Troll mine, where she is treated well and fine. The Black Fungus cure must be brought for her freedom to be sought. I must return within two day, or forever she shall stay."

"Then I'll deliver this cure. I'll get there for sure," swore Formerly Pinkie, "She's my love, and I shall save her."

"But you must be treated, or forever as a monster be seated."

"I can't take the time to be cured if I know my Dashie is in danger. She'd do the same for me. I can't do less for the one I love. I promise I'll take the cure as soon as I get back. This monster body is inconvenient, but it flies and flies swiftly. With my super hearing, I don't have to worry about running into things along the way."

"Besides," said Spike, "we need Zecora's help to take back Fluttershy's house, and get the cure to both Fluttershy and Nurse Redheart. They've been monsters even longer then Pinkie Pie."

"I suspected that there would be great need, so we must move against the monsters with great speed."

"But not at night," said Big Macintosh, "They got us good when it comes to moving about in tha dark."

"Big Brother's right," agreed Applejack, "We need ta strike with tha first rays of the sun at our backs."

"It's settled," said Formerly Pinkie, "Load me up with the cure for the Trolls, point me in the general direction, and I promise I'll be back with my Dashie before another day has passed. I can travel well at night, but I promise I keep Dashie safe until we can fly back during the day."

"You might as well come back here," said Spike, "There's no way you can get back in time to help out at Fluttershy's house. If there's no one here, then you'll know we've failed. Promise me that if we fail, you'll take Dash to the Princess, tell her everything, and let her handle the situation no matter what she decides to do."

"I promise."

So saddlebags were secured to Formerly Pinkie, and loaded with the Black Fungus cure. She set off into the night sky as the others prepared the tea for use in the attack the next morning. Flying through the night and several times the height of the trees, she swiftly flew in the direction of the Troll mine. Other than dodging a dragon, which was child's play for her powerful wings, there was nothing that kept Formerly Pinkie from reaching her goal.

But she didn't get a friendly reception when she got to the Troll Mines. There were several ranks of spear throwers lined up before the mine entrance, and none of them looked too sociable with their spears pointed at her chest.

"State your business, monster," said the eldest troll guard, who seemed to speak the Pony tongue with a bit of an accent.

"I'm here on behalf of Zecora to trade for my life-mate," she said back with a snarl.

"Follow us," he replied, "but I swear we'll kill you if you try to eat any of us."

"Please," sniffed Formerly Pinkie, "Troll doesn't even rate a place on my menu."

So she followed the warriors, who clustered about her with spears ready for action, all the way to the Chief of the Trolls. She was greatly relieved to see that Rainbow Dash was also there, tied to a post just behind the Chief's throne.

"Do not move a muscle while we unload your packs," warned the Chief, "Once we're sure that your package is the real deal, we shall release the blue Pegasus to your care."

"Agreed," said Formerly Pinkie.

"It's not that I'm not grateful or anything," said Dash quietly, "but who are you?"

"It's me," she said with a sniffle, "Pinkie Pie."

"Pinkie Pie?" asked Dash with confusion, "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story, but I've been slowly turning into some kind of monster. It has something to do with the cure you and Zecora have been looking for."

"Why didn't you get cured?"

"Because I couldn't bear the thought of you being a mine slave forever. I had to do whatever it took to save you first." She stood very still as the Trolls unloaded her packs, and she waited for them to inspect the medicine she was carrying.

"It's all here," said the elder troll guard, "Everything that was promised. It won't take long to give the cure to everyone who needs it."

The Troll Chief personally untied Dash, and set her off in the direction of Formerly Pinkie. It took Formerly Pinkie by surprise when Dash drew close and kissed her full on the lips. A minute passed as they passionately kissed each other, with Dash even giving Formerly Pinkie some tongue on the side.

"Ah, I'd know that kiss anywhere," sighed Dash as they pulled apart, "No matter what you look like on the outside, I know it's my Pinkie Pie on the inside."

"Now that our business in concluded," said the Chief, "We'd all appreciate if you left us now. My warriors are nervous about the monster, who's kind have slain us in the past even if they had no intention of devouring us."

"We'll move outside," said Formerly Pinkie, "and we'll be out of your hair with the first rays of daylight. It's too dangerous for my Dashie to fly at night."

"Very well, but we shall close the mine doors and keep everyone within until you leave. If we catch either of you inside before dawn, my guards will have orders to kill you."

"Fine," replied Formerly Pinkie, "If that will help you feel better."

The two were escorted out to the edge of the mine, and they were left there. Formerly Pinkie gathered together a bed of leaves for Dash to rest on until the sun came up, and she dutifully guarded her true love as she gently slept. She had to restrain herself, resisting all urges to make out with Dash no matter how much her body yearned for it. It was just too risky to take the chance of accidentally converting Dash into a monster like her.


	21. Chapter 21

A Little Dash of Pinkie

Pt 21: Fluttershy's Trial

by Neoraichu

RainbowDash X Zecora (X PinkiePie) and Applejack X Big Macintosh X Fluttershy (X PinkiePie?). This story takes place after the events of 'Applejack's Rope Trick'. Love can be complicated, no?

...

So while soon to be Formerly Pinkie Pie was saving her beloved Rainbow Dash from the Troll Mine, the others were preparing to make their move against Fluttershy's House/Animal Refuge. Time was running out to save Fluttershy and Nurse Redheart from spending the rest of their (un)natural lives as monsters. However, they were powerful creatures and it seemed that they would be opposing efforts to cure them of their monstrous curses. They could tell by Pinkie Pie's reluctance to be cured, even though her reasons for doing so were completely different: Her love for Rainbow Dash.

There was also other problems that hampered a rescue effort: The curses on Twilight Sparkle and Big Macintosh. Her engorged and massively enlarged teats full of sour milk were quite the distraction to the violet unicorn, especially since a living mouth was required to relieve her cow-like mammary glands. No regular pony could ingest any significant amount of the sour milk without vomiting it back up in short order. It was a constant source of discomfort and distraction to Twilight.

Big Macintosh's problem was more acute. His cock was cursed so that if he got an erection, it was even larger and more painful than he could have ever imagined. Once he went into an erect state, it was very very difficult for him to gain release from it as well. In spite of the heroic efforts of Applejack to aid him, it required the magic of nearly Formerly Pinkie Pie for him to finally be able to release his seed. But as long as he was able to remain calmly disinterested in the mares around him and not become erect, the problem was much more manageable for him.

Their help options were also limited. They had to keep the number of ponies who were aware of the situation to a minimum, as they didn't wish to panic Ponyville citizens, and they still didn't know what the reaction from Princess Celestia would be once she became aware of the problem. So they were limited to Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rarity, Big Macintosh, Applejack, and Zecora. Zecora was still tired from her run just to get the cure from the Troll Mines back to her house, and then all the way to Twilight Sparkle's house once the cure was ready.

But the small group had to move quickly before Formerly Fluttershy and Formerly Nurse Redheart could capture more innocent ponies, and convert the mares into monsters like them as well as devour the poor unfortunate stallions who might be collected. In this battle, daylight was their ally and the night was definitely not.

So they started as early in the morning as the sun would allow. Zecora managed the cure that she had made, as she was the most knowledgeable about how to administer it to the pony victims. It seemed unlikely that they would voluntarily drink the tea, but Zecora assured them that she had already devised an 'alternate delivery system' just in case. She would not be specific about what the system was. It was all safely packed away in her saddlebags until the moment they would be needed.

The group assembled outside Fluttershy's front porch, ready to attack. Sunlight streamed down around them from the cloudless sky. They knew they had to act quickly, as they knew how dangerous the monsters would become once they were awakened and alert to the attack against them. While Big Macintosh would be the one to break down the door, he would remain outside in case they would try to use his cursed erection against him. It would be bad if either monster could gain power by draining the blood and seed from him, if not trying to devour his flesh as well. Applejack was quite assertive about keeping her Big Brother safe and sound.

Twilight Sparkle would lead the attack inside. They figured that her magic was the best defense against the monsters' powers. It was a calculated risk that the others could keep the monsters off of Twilight in case they attempted to use her bloated and engorged teats against her. The partially converted Pinkie Pie seemed to gain some strength and power from the cursed and sour milk that made her teats so large and so heavy.

Applejack and Rarity would be generally there to guard Twilight and make sure that the monsters do not get outside of the house. The Earth pony could use her ropes and lassos with great skill, but no one knew if the ropes would be strong enough to actually hold or restrain the monsters. Rarity had magical powers like Twilight, but it was most tailoring magic, and even she doubted her spells could turn the tide of the battle should Twilight somehow fail or become ineffective.

Fluttershy's house seemed as quiet as a cemetery as Big Macintosh gathered his determination, and approached the door to kick it in, thus signaling the beginning of the desperate assault to try and save both Fluttershy and Nurse Redheart. It was an effort on his part to keep calm, and not trigger the cursed erection. He lined up his flank and hind legs with the door. With a flourish, he lashed out at the door and broke it into three pieces which flew deep into the house. As the door flew in, he stepped away from the house, stepping down from the porch and into the yard.

...

Formerly Pinkie Pie had spent the whole night looking over her blue Pegasus love, watching her as she slept on the bed of leaves she gathered for her. Her heart ached because she knew she couldn't give in to her urges to make love to Dash in spite of how close she was. She would be awakened soon, and they would be off to battle the monsters that Fluttershy and Nurse Redheart changed into. Monsters like the one Pinkie Pie was turning into.

But Pinkie Pie's will failed her before Rainbow Dash awakened. She couldn't help but stick her nose under Dash's tail and inhale deeply of the smell that radiated from the love's sex. Even though she wasn't ready to breed at the moment, the overpowering smell appealed to Pinkie Pie. She couldn't help but lick the length of the netherlips from the clit to the base of the tail. Dash twitched slightly as Pinkie's wet and powerful tongue parted Dash's sex to dampen the vaginal opening buried between the rows of quivering netherlips. The powerful taste of Dash's sex made Pinkie lap up and down her sex over and over, pressing a little deeper with each pass.

Dash moaned in her sleep and rolled onto her back, her legs open wide. It only encouraged Pinkie Pie to lap deeper and press her tongue into Dash's vagina. She pressed her lips against Dash's sex, sealing her mouth against it as she pushed her monstrous tongue inside, making Dash's twitching vaginal muscles try to grip Pinkie's tongue as it wiggled inside.

Pinkie's clit throbbed and grew firmer as it became more like a cock erection. The urge to use it in place of her tongue was growing almost to the point of being irresistible. But Pinkie knew that once she was inside Dash with that monstrous organ, she would all but assure that her love would become a monster just like her. She didn't know, she couldn't know, if there would be enough cure left to treat them both once the matter with Fluttershy and Nurse Redheart was resolved.

...

Twilight stepped into the splintered door frame and confronted her worst fear: That Formerly Nurse Redheart and Formerly Fluttershy were already wide awake, alert, and ready to confront them. The two of them were standing in the hallway facing their attackers with the glowing orbs for eyes and their sightless prowess.

She decided that she had one chance to appeal to the ponies that remained inside the monsters, so she said, "You know we're only here to help you. We only want to cure you. You don't have to fight anymore. It's not your real nature to kill your fellow stallions and convert your mares into creatures like you. Please, I beg you to not fight us."

"The choice is no longer mine to make," replied Formerly Fluttershy, "My trail is about to begin, and if I win, then all of you will lose. Promise me that you'll destroy me before you let me win. Promise me you'll put the welfare of Ponyville ahead of mine. _YOU HAVE TO PROMISE ME_."


	22. Chapter 22

A Little Dash of Pinkie

Pt 22: Pinkie Pie's Will

by Neoraichu

RainbowDash X Zecora (X PinkiePie) and Applejack X Big Macintosh X Fluttershy (X PinkiePie?). This story takes place after the events of 'Applejack's Rope Trick'. Love can be complicated, no?

...

Rainbow Dash awoke to the tongue 'intercourse' she was receiving from the love of her life: The transforming Pinkie Pie. It all seemed like a strange dream until Dash realized that she was in fact quite awake and already half way to a climax. Her birth canal was all hot, wet and tingly, her muscles pulsating and squeezing Pinkie Pie's monstrous tongue. The suction from Pinkie's lips was drawing off Dash's love juice as well as just plain driving her crazy with arousal and stimulation. She realized she was on her back, all four legs twitching and waving in the air as she did so, which was not the position she was in when she fell asleep. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she was sweating greatly, and her breath came in ragged pants and gasps.

Almost by instinct, Dash's hind legs wrapped about the back of Pinkie's head and pulled it tighter against her sex. It only served to drive the now blood red pony's tongue yet deeper into Dash's sex. She could not help but moan her ever louder moans of pleasure to the heavens. Her arousal levels were so high that she could barely form a coherent thought. She couldn't bring herself to remember that Pinkie was almost a monster, and there was not much that was keeping Pinkie from using her monster clit to inflict the same condition on her blue Pegasus body.

But somewhere deep down, she knew that the blood red alicorn that was Pinkie was holding back. She was resisting her ever growing urges to convert mares into monsters like her. It could have been the fact that Pinkie was not fully converted, and therefore did not have the complete instincts of the blood red monster.

But in the meantime, there did seem to be a powerful use for Pinkie's new, larger, and monstrous tongue. It was quite the phallic 'device'. In size, it was almost average for an erect pony cock, but in real terms, had powerful muscles that no pony stallion's cock ever had. And it was rather self lubricating in the process. With frequent insertion and withdrawal, it felt like intercourse as well... as far as Dash knew. The only time she had 'intercourse' was the time Big Macintosh allowed Applejack to 'ride' her with a lubricated leather strap-on. Dash's juices pushed out past the massive tongue to leak down over her anal pucker and on to her twitching tail.

Before she knew it, Dash found herself cumming on Pinkie's tongue with a deep moan bordering on a howl. It was a long, hard climax as the cock-like tongue worked its magic deep inside the blue Pegasus. Her shivering, pulsating and writhing pussy released a larger flood of juices while trying to draw Pinkie's tongue even deeper into her vagina and closer to her womb. Her hind legs felt as if their muscles were locked about the blood red neck and she might not be able to release it. With her unnatural strength, there seemed to be almost no chance to choke Pinkie even with her hind legs.

But after a few minutes of orgasm, it suddenly ended. Dash was completely spent. Exhausted. Drained. She was floating on a cloud of ecstasy. Her blue body almost visibly glowed from the afterglow of her intense orgasm.

"I'm sorry I lost control," said Pinkie into the silence, "but I couldn't stop myself any longer. I couldn't keep myself away from you a second longer. My love for you was just too powerful to contain."

"It's all right," said Dash at last, "I know you've been resisting the urge to change me into something like you. I don't know how far you've been converted, but I know it can't be all that easy to resist those new urges you're feeling."

"Yeah," sighed Pinkie, "You might want to be careful about not backing up or anything. I think I 'blew my wad' all over the ground under by 'clit' when you started cumming."

Dash looked around her own body and Pinkie's, and realized that there was in fact a large, blood-red pool of 'goo' under Pinkie's flank just ahead of her hind legs from her erect and throbbing 'clit-cock'. In fact, Dash was feeling a bit warm and sticky on her back now that she wasn't so distracted by what Pinkie was doing to her.

"I think you got some on me too," sighed Dash.

"That's all right," replied Pinkie awkwardly, "It won't have any effect unless it's pumped inside your body. The 'jizz' can't get through your hide. But don't worry, I'll have you cleaned up... in a few moments..."

"Pinkie love, what are you _WHOOAAA_! _PINKIE PIE_!" Dash's comment was completely interrupted when Pinkie pushed her large wet tongue right into her anus completely by surprise. She really hoped the trolls were too scared of Pinkie's blood red monster body to even think about leaving the mines to spy on them. It was also lucky that Pinkie couldn't see the redness in Dash's cheeks, although she suspected that her nose was telling her all she needed to know about the state of Dash's body and therefore the state of her mind. The body was a horrible betrayer when it came to telegraphing the state of one's mind if you knew what smell and sounds you were looking for.

With her legs locked tight about the back of Pinkie's head and top of her neck, Dash could only lay back and take it. She could feel that there was another powerful orgasm in her future. It certainly seemed like the return to Ponyville was going to be delayed by a few hours. Then she was reminded about the kind of bath she would need when she felt Pinkie pumping another load of her red sticky 'goo' down Dash's back yet again.

...

Twilight and the others, at least those other than Big Macintosh, stepped into the house through the splintered remains of the door. Formerly Nurse Redheart and Formerly Fluttershy were already wide awake, alert, and ready to confront them. The two of them were standing in the hallway facing their attackers with the glowing orbs for eyes and their sightless prowess.

She decided that she had one chance to appeal to the ponies that remained inside the monsters, so she said, "You know we're only here to help you. We only want to cure you. You don't have to fight anymore. It's not your real nature to kill your fellow stallions and convert your mares into creatures like you. Please, I beg you to not fight us."

"The choice is no longer mine to make," replied Formerly Fluttershy, "My trail is about to begin, and if I win, then all of you will lose. Promise me that you'll destroy me before you let me win. Promise me you'll put the welfare of Ponyville ahead of mine. _YOU HAVE TO PROMISE ME_."

"I won't destroy you, Fluttershy" swore Twilight, "_I'll save you even if it kills me_!"

"You can't think of me as Fluttershy any more," she replied evenly, "I'm a monster now and it's only a matter of time before the gentle and kind creature you knew as Fluttershy is dead and gone forever. You cannot falter. You cannot waiver. _YOU MUST DESTROY US TO SAVE PONYVILLE FROM US_! _To save everyone from the one WHO MADE US LIKE THIS_!"

"If you remember anything about us," countered Twilight, "Then you know we never give up on anyone! We never stop trying to help our friends! If we can't save you, the least we can do is imprison you until we can cure you!"

"Your compassion is your strength," replied Formerly Fluttershy, "but also your weakness. It will get you killed someday."

"If my compassion gets me killed, then I can live with such an honorable death. But I don't think that day shall be _today_. The cure is already made. You just have to take it."

"If it were that simple," she answered, "but I'm too far gone. _My only instinct is to resist being cured with every fiber of my being. How can you force the cure on me and Formerly Nurse Redheart_?"

"I can't tell you," replied Twilight with a wink, "we wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, would we?"

"The only surprise will be with you," said Formerly Fluttershy as her horn glowed. Twilight felt as if a set of large, invisible clamps were suddenly attached to her tender teats. The pain of the pulling force on her teats alone was distracting enough, but it made her udders feel that much tighter. It almost felt as if even more sour milk was trying to increase the pressure in her milk sacks. She moaned in pain as her knees turned to jelly and her body was pulled down to the floor.

"She went right for the teats," said Rarity to Applejack, "I think we're on our own from this point."

"I hope we're all up to this," said Applejack as she started twirling a lasso over her head.

"As do I."

Zecora, the last to enter the house, was saying nothing. If she was going to use her 'alternate delivery system', she wasn't going to telegraph her intent to the converted ponies that were Fluttershy and Nurse Redheart.


	23. Chapter 23

A Little Dash of Pinkie

Pt 23: Zecora's Secret Plan

by Neoraichu

RainbowDash X Zecora (X PinkiePie) and Applejack X Big Macintosh X Fluttershy (X PinkiePie?). This story takes place after the events of 'Applejack's Rope Trick'. Love can be complicated, no?

...

Rainbow Dash was completely drained from her experience with the transforming Pinkie Pie. She had multiple orgasms through her vagina, anus and her modest teats. Only after she fell asleep again was her legs loosened from around the blood red alicorn's neck. The blood red alicorn that Pinkie Pie was surely transforming into.

As promised, Pinkie Pie licked her love clean to make sure there was no chance of long term effects from getting Dashie's hide sprayed with her red goo from her false cock. Her sense of taste had become somewhat twisted as she changed. She enjoyed suckling sour milk from Twilight Sparkle that made normally strong ponies like Applejack throw up repeatedly. Her new tongue actually enjoyed the taste of Dashie's bowels as much as if not more than her pony pussy. Worse than all that, she was starting to think about how much she wanted the meat, blood and seed of a nice big stallion (like Big Macintosh). Deep down, she was terrified of what she was becoming both inside and out.

And then there was the growing urge to truly copulate with Dash. While it would not make a colt or filly, it would sure turn Dashie into a monster like her. Pumping her 'seed' into the womb of a mare triggered the transformation process, just as it had been done to her. It was their equivalent of reproduction. The monster's way of continuing their 'species'.

Her senses told her that the Queen was not far away either. She had been drawing closer all the while Pinkie Pie had been amusing her lover. But the sense was not prominent while Pinkie Pie had been... 'distracted' with Rainbow Dash. Once the Queen was within the range of her voice, Pinkie Pie wondered if she could even resist her commands. She was the master of the transformed Fluttershy, who was her master... or would be if Pinkie Pie had completely transformed as planned.

Using her new powers almost by instinct alone, she levitated Rainbow Dash, turned her over, floated her onto her now more powerful back, and then used the nearby vines she sensed by smell alone to tied down Dashie to her back, but out of the way of her wings. The whole process seemed to be completely natural, even though it was the first time she had ever done it. On impulse, she tied down the blue Pegasus' wings and muzzled her as well. No sense in unnecessary movements or noise on Dashie's part. She would be sure to apologize for the inconvenience later on.

But the sudden voice in Pinkie's head told her it was too late to flee. '_Are you going to disrespect your Queen by leaving without even saying_ "_hello_"?' It was the mental voice of the Queen.

Pinkie tried to fly away, but she was unable to move. Was it fear that paralyzed her, or was it the mental voice of the Queen that held her still? She couldn't tell which was the case.

'And on top of that, were you planning to keep that Pegasus all to yourself?'

'_Yes_,' replied Pinkie, '_She was mine before I was converted, and is still mine now. This one will __**forever**__ be mine_.'

'_Fine_,' replied the Queen, '_I will not begrudge you your personal pet. But I won't let you leave until you convert her in front of me. Perhaps I should complete your conversion as well. Your mistress was sloppy to let you wander about in such a state_.'

'_Forgive her_,' lied Pinkie, '_She was barely fully converted herself at the time. Perhaps she is not fully aware of her status as well... and she's not my pet, she's my __**true lover**_.'

'_**True lover**_?' asked the Queen, '_You are indeed incomplete. We do not need love. There is only fear and obedience. Only the need to feed and convert more into evolved beings such as ourselves. I sense the fear you are trying to hide from me, and that means you are still weak and incomplete. I will make you whole. Make you powerful. All the lesser ponies shall serve the likes of us_.'

'_Yes..._' thought Pinkie, '_I await your arrival_.'

...

Twilight Sparkle was down and in pain. The power of Formerly Fluttershy was keeping her pinned to the floor by her cursed and all too sensitive teats. Too much pain to do any spell. Almost too much pain to even speak coherently.

Big Macintosh wasn't even in the fight, but instead waiting outside under the cover of the sun's light. His own curse, his cursed cock, would be as much of a distraction to him if he had an erection under the current circumstances. The blood in his veins and the seed in his balls were also tempting targets for the infected Fluttershy and Nurse Redheart. If either of them were able to control Big Mac, force him back into an erect state, and then feast on him again, they might become too powerful for anyone other than the Princesses to defeat.

Even if Pinkie Pie wasn't busy rescuing Rainbow Dash, her value in the battle was also questionable at best. The best they could have hoped for was for Pinkie to fight the control of Formerly Fluttershy, which most likely would have barely qualified as a distraction, and at worst have been brought back under her control to fight against her own friends.

On top of all that, the compromised states of Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie (and to a lesser extent, Twilight Sparkle as well), it was impossible to even think about using the Lights of Harmony. Yet they decided to keep the Princesses in the dark about the matter out of fear that Princess Celestia would opt to destroy all of the infected mares rather that risk the chance that a cure would fail.

So it was up to Applejack and Rarity to carry the battle against Formerly Fluttershy and Formerly Nurse Redheart. Zecora was oddly quiet, and hanging in the background for some reason unknown to the others. No one had any doubts about Zecora's courage, so they all simply assumed it was part of her plan that she hadn't bothered to tell them about.

Judging by their powers, Applejack and Rarity simply guessed that if they knew what Zecora was really up to, they might somehow tip off the enemy by their actions, or worse, by somehow having their minds read. Zecora was a wise and powerful zebra, stepped in the ways of strange brews, potions, and incantations. She may well have the ability to resist having her own mind read... well, it made as much sense as anything else did.

Twirling her lasso with her tail, Applejack aimed a throw at Formerly Nurse Redheart's head. Much to her surprise, the lasso magically changed course in mid air and shot back over Applejack's muzzle. It tied her mouth tight as it twisted around head, down her neck, over her shoulders and arms, pinning her forelegs against her barrel and girth in the process. With her forelegs out of action, she could only fall forward, chest first into the floor. With her hind legs still up, she suddenly looked like she was waiting to have a stallion mount her. It was fortunate that Big Brother was still outside where he couldn't see the awkward position of his Little Sister.

Rarity, on the other hand, was cagier than Applejack. Silk ribbons under her magical control leaped from her saddlebags like angry cobras to strike out at Nurse Redheart. Since they were under her control, and her magic over fabrics was considerable, they couldn't be turned back as easily as the lasso from Applejack had been. As they hogtied Formerly Nurse Redheart's legs, the other aspect of fine silk also came into play: They had the tensile strength of steel. With her legs suddenly pulled together, the surprised Nurse fell bound to the floor.

Formerly Fluttershy saw Zecora as a threat even though she was hanging back, and used her own powers to strip her of her saddlebags as she moved in on the fallen Nurse Redheart. The saddlebags seemed to come off surprisingly easy, and did not slow down Zecora in the least, so Formerly Fluttershy simply threw them somewhere down the hallway away from Zecora and the others. The downed Nurse blindly glared at Zecora, daring her to attack her in her apparently compromised position. She emphasized with drawn out hiss and baring of her now pointed teeth.

But what took her aback was the fact that Zecora didn't attack, but instead forced a full mouth kiss on her instead. She even put her hooves on the Nurse's neck. What the others might have noticed if they weren't distracted or blind was that Zecora was actually forcing something into the Nurse's mouth, using her own teeth and tongue to keep her mouth open and making her swallow something as her hooves messaged the Nurse's neck muscles.

It only took a few seconds for the cure to begin taking effect as Formerly Nurse Redheart began to shake and spasm. The raw cure made Zecora throw up earlier, but this reaction seemed even stronger than that.

She stood up from the Nurse as she said, "I'd rather choke on a old wet hen, then have to go through that again."

"_A bold move_," replied Formerly Fluttershy, "_but I assure you that trick won't work twice. I'm sure that you were the only one caring the cure, because the others could not be able to deliver it other than Twilight Sparkle, and she could be too easily compromised to deliver it herself. Since I took you saddlebags, there's no other way to deliver a cure unto me_."

"That may be true as you can see, but we'll go on a let things be."

"_You cannot confuse me with you speech, Zecora, so if you want to say something, just come out and say it already_."

"To cure you is that we try, I surely cannot let you die."

"_You must kill me while there's even a little of Fluttershy left inside me. While I still have a sliver of will to resist. I can't win or you all lose. It's bigger than I am. Celestia would surely have the wisdom to destroy me if she were here. Let me guess: She has no knowledge of your mission. You have no backup_."

"That is true, you are right. We need no backup to fight."

"_Fool. You're overconfidence shall undo you. Even Big Macintosh is useless standing outside like he is. Don't think for a moment we aren't aware of his presence even in the accursed sunlight_... _that's it. My only chance for salvation is to break outside and let the sun destroy me_."

"The sun's your bane, and cause you pain. It will burn you whole, a death come slow. Your instincts won't let you kill yourself so, and let those destructive thoughts go."

Rarity tried the silk ribbon trick on Formerly Fluttershy, but they just froze in midair half way to her. The ribbons shook as the two seemed to exert equal control over them, both of their horns glowing ever brighter as a result. "_You may have caught Formerly Nurse Redheart by surprise, but I can stop you know that I'm aware of your tricks_."

Applejack murmured against her muzzled mouth, but only managed to fall over as she struggled. Her head tucked under her barrel and between her forelegs, making her roll over as she fell Now she was on her back and presenting her vulnerable sex and teats to Formerly Fluttershy.

"_Your attempts to distract me, to tempt me, won't work so easily Applejack. I'll certainly look after you... when this is all over_."


	24. Chapter 24

A Little Dash of Pinkie

Pt 24: Pinkie's Defiance

by Neoraichu

RainbowDash X Zecora (X PinkiePie) and Applejack X Big Macintosh X Fluttershy (X PinkiePie?). This story takes place after the events of 'Applejack's Rope Trick'. Love can be complicated, no?

...

Rainbow Dash awoke in an awkward position. She found herself tied down to her love's back, muzzled and her wings tied down tight with vines. Her eyes beheld a terrible monster in front of her that she could only have imagined before then. The creature was similar to Formerly Pinkie, but larger and more developed. It radiated an uneasy and almost tangible aura of evil. The reason the blue Pegasus had such a clear view was that Formerly Pinkie was kneeling before the larger monster with her head down and her nose almost scraping the dirt.

Then a voice entered Dash's head, although she couldn't tell if it was from the monster or something relayed into her mind by Formerly Pinkie. '_So this is the pet you're so attached to_?' asked the voice she surely knew was not Pinkie's.

'_Yes_,' came the reply she was sure was from Pinkie, '_She is_.'

'_Kind of small and scrawny, don't you think_?'

'_Not for a Pegasus_,' replied Pinkie in a way Dash felt was somewhat defensive.

'_She will grow after the conversion, I suppose_.'

'_As did I_.'

'_So where were you taking her_?'

'_I wanted to sneak into Ponyville after dark and convert her in our own home. If I converted her there, she would have the strongest connection to the place that shall be our new home_.'

'_You are not complete_,' advised the monster, '_I shouldn't let you go without full conversion_. _It wouldn't be a problem to convert you both_.'

'_No_,' Formerly Pinkie replied, '_She is my pet, and I want her mainly subservient to me_. _If you convert her, she shall be my equal_.'

Dash wondered what Formerly Pinkie was playing at.

'_I... respect your need to dominate. But I cannot let you go without your full conversion. The one who tried to convert you was... inept. I can not allow you to go incomplete, even if this would make you her equal. I must... speak with your former master about her responsibilities_.'

'_I understand_.'

After a second or so, Formerly Pinkie continued, '_Shall I move my pet aside_?'

'_It won't be necessary_,' she replied, '_The Queen can work around such things. Perhaps it would even be a new experience for me. Kneel down onto your barrel, but leave your flank high and your hind legs spread_.'

Formerly Pinkie assumed the requested position. In her position, Dash's flank was almost as exposed and vulnerable as Formerly Pinkie's was.

'_Please_,' thought Dash, '_You have to resist_.'

'_I'm sorry_,' she thought back, '_but I can't resist her commands. I can only try to keep her away from you by claiming you as my personal pet_.'

'_Will it even mean anything if she fully turns you into a monster like her_?'

'_I have to hope that I can remain myself long enough to get the cure. It's the only hope left_.'

'_No matter what you look like or what you become, __**I love you**__, __**Pinkie Pie**_**!**'

'_**I love you too, my Dashie**_**!**'

The Queen reared up and slipped her monster clit/pseudo cock into Formerly Pinkie's love hole. Dash could feel the weight of the Queen on her rump. She wrapped her forelegs about Formerly Pinkie's barrel, keeping Dash pinned tighter between them.

Dash could see that both of their horns were glowing, somehow affecting each other. By being stuck between, Dash was affected as well. He state of arousal was growing by leaps and bounds, almost on an exponential scale. The pounding hearts of Formerly Pinkie and the Queen seemed to radiate through her body. The breathing of all three quickened into panting and moaning. The Queen's hips slapped into Pinkie's flank as her abdomen slapped into Dash's flank.

The blue Pegasus moaned as best she could even muzzled, but Formerly Pinkie was free to moan as loudly as she pleased. They climaxed together as the Queen blew her load of red goo into Formerly Pinkie's womb. Between Formerly Pinkie's naturally messy orgasm and the Queen's eagerness, there was a large pool of the red goo which ran around her giant pseudo cock, running down the bright red legs of Formerly Pinkie to pool on the ground at her feet.

'_You still resist immortality_?' asked the Queen, '_Don't think for a moment I can't pump you until your ready to burst, my subject_.' She emphasized her point by reaming Formerly Pinkie even harder and faster than before.

'_I don't know how much longer I can hold out_,' thought Pinkie to Dashie, '_She's wearing me down. It's draining my will to resist her. Her next load is all going into me. My power was only able to deflect half of her load from me._'

'_How did you escape Fluttershy_?'

'_Twilight Sparkle used her power to teleport to get us both out once I loosened the muzzle that Formerly Fluttershy and Formerly Nurse Redheart placed on her_.'

'_You have to try and imitate her teleport, Pinkie. It's our only chance to get home_.'

'_I don't know, Dashie. What if I fail_? _What if I lose you_?'

'_**Believe in yourself, Pinkie**_**! **_**You have to**_**! **_**I **__**believe**__** in you**_**! **_**I **__**love**__** you**_**!**'

'_For you, my love... __**I'll try**_**!**'

'_What are you and your pet talking about so quietly_?' asked the Queen, '_I can sense that you're..._'

Formerly Pinkie and Dash were engulfed in a bright flash of light that burst from Formerly Pinkie's body. The Queen moaned loudly as she spilled her second load into the space that Formerly Pinkie Pie was just in.


	25. Chapter 25

A Little Dash of Pinkie

Pt 25:

by Neoraichu

RainbowDash X PinkiePie and Applejack X Big Macintosh X Fluttershy. This story takes place after the events of 'Applejack's Rope Trick'. Love can be complicated, no?

...

Rainbow Dash blinked. She wasn't sure if she'd ever get completely comfortable with Twilight Sparkle's style of teleportation, especially when it was done by someone else. It took several seconds for the burst of light to clear from her eyes. When she came to her senses, she also remembered that she was tied to Formerly Pinkie Pie's back, her wings tied down, and muzzled with vines. Pinkie Pie was laying still, and not mentally responding to Dash's thoughts. She remembered Twilight Sparkle saying something about losing consciousness for a short while after she managed her first successful teleportation. Dash just wished that her life's love wasn't so adept at hog tying.

And she was still tingling all over from the strange spells cast between Formerly Pinkie Pie and the monstrous Queen. They had managed to give the blue Pegasus quite the orgasm even though neither of them were directly having sex with her. She was tingling in places she wasn't even supposed to have any feeling.

But at least Dash was sure they were back in their own home in Ponyville. The interior decor was Pinkieficated enough to recognize anywhere. It was a style basically Pinkie's and her's alone. The house was half decorated for a party at any time. All one had to really do was fill in some details, like placing a few banners announcing whatever the occasion happened to be, and the particular party favors of relevance (plastic cups and heavy paper plates with customized colors, pictures and words).

All parties were basically on hold and unprepared since the little crisis with Fluttershy, Nurse Redheart, and the monsterous Queen had arisen. So the house's basic pink decor showed throughout the interior. Dash looked about as much as she could move her head, and deduced that they weren't far from their own bedroom.

But then Dash's attention was drawn back to Formerly Pinkie. Had her horn grown larger, or was Dash just imaging it? Had the vines grown tighter because Formerly Pinkie had grown a bit... larger? Dash was dreadfully afraid that his love was entering the final stages of conversion into a blood sucking, cock biting, stallion eating and mare fucking monster.

She realized that the horn could also be useful to her as well. Dash began to rub the vines over her muzzle against the horn, catching enough of the tip to begin splitting the vines apart. She couldn't get enough leverage to cut the rest of the vines, but if her mouth was freed, then at least she could attempt to rouse her love and hope she wasn't fully a monster yet.

If that were the case, she would be almost powerless to stop Formerly Pinkie from mating with her and starting her own conversion into a blood red alicorn monster. But after a minute, Dash was no longer muzzled and she was conveniently close to Formerly Pinkie Pie's ear to boot.

"Wakey wakey," she said into Pinkie's ear.

FPP (Formerly Pinkie Pie) shifted in her sleep.

"Wakey wakey, my love doll."

FPP almost stirred.

Dash changed tactics. "Knock knock," she said right in FPP's ear.

She stirred.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?" moaned FPP back.

"The monkey."

"The monkey who?"

"The monkey on your back with four legs and wings."

FPP opened her eyes and mused, "Oh, the monkey on my back... tell him to get lost, I just want you on my back."

"I'd rather get off now."

"I'd have to turn you around to get you off," mused FPP. She giggled at her own joke.

"Yeah, that kinda thing can wait until later. I swear once all this is over, I won't let you out of bed for a couple of days. But right now, our friends need us desperately. So please use your new powers to untie me, my precious sweetums."

Dash felt relieved as the vines began coming off her magically.

"I'm scared," said FPP softly, "I'm frightened that once you're untied, I won't be able to stop myself from mating with you. The urge to convert you is becoming too strong to resist much longer."

"There's one thing we can do, sweetie."

"What is it Dashie?"

"There's the breeding potion we were given on our wedding night."

"How can that help? I won't stop me from... from... fucking you."

"But it's magic. It could stop you from converting me by getting me pregnant instead."

"What about the child? Will it be a monster?"

"I don't care what it turns out like now," said Dash forcefully, "as long as the colt or filly is ours, I shall love it with all of my heart. I'm sure the Princess can find some way to... stop it from acting like a monster... I think it's our only real chance, so... _We better take it while you still have the presence of mind to do so_! _I believe in you and I will always love you_!"

"That's why I love you so much," sniffed FPP.

"You have to take the impregnate potion," said Dash calmly, "and I must take the fertility potion. I think the effects will last up to 48 hours. That should be plenty of time to get you fully cured, my sweet love."

By then, Dash was untied and free to pursue the potion set locked in their safe. Fortunately, both vials were clearly labeled and easy enough to read. FPP used her magics to take the vials, and hold the correct vial in front of each of their faces.

"Down the hatch," said Dash before the two of them downed the potions, "For 48 hours, we're safe now. I feel pretty good."

"I truly hope you're right, Dashie," mused FPP, "I really really do."

"I feel strange, sugar muffin."

"Me too," said FPP, "but we must resist urges to mate."

"Gotta think about something else."

"Well, I have something else to worry about," said FPP.

"What's that?"

"At Formerly Fluttershy's house. I just know that Applejack, Rarity, Twilight and Big Macintosh are in big trouble. They managed to treat Nurse Redheart, but Fluttershy is too far advanced for them to handle. If we don't act quickly, she will subdue and convert the mares... and devour Applejack's Big Brother!"

"No!" cried Dash, "I won't lose ANY of my friends!"

"We better fly their quick," said FPP, "I can't risk another teleportation so soon."

"I hope we can get there fast enough!" cried Dash as she headed for the window, "Just try to keep up with me, sugar lumps!"

"My senses will track you no matter where you go or how fast you get there, my blue sky of love!"

"We have to act quickly! I can't let Formerly Fluttershy get control of you or we're all lost!"

"I know, but I don't think you can beat her without me!"

But Dash was already winging it out the window, and FPP was leaping out just behind her.


	26. Chapter 26

A Little Dash of Pinkie

Pt 26: Fatal Decisions

by Neoraichu

RainbowDash X PinkiePie and Applejack X Big Macintosh X Fluttershy. This story takes place after the events of 'Applejack's Rope Trick'. Love can be complicated, no?

...

Even though Nurse Redheart was cured and neutralized, the battle against Formerly Fluttershy was not going so well even though she was technically outnumbered 5 to 1. The word is 'technically', because one was outside to avoid triggering his cursed erection, one was half hogtied and laying barrel down on the floor, one was a little queasy from having to force a rather bitter medicine into the throat of Formerly Nurse Redheart using her own mouth, and one was also on the floor because her overly sensitive cursed nipples were being pulled and pained her well past the point of distraction. The only one ready and able to fight was Rarity.

Her tailoring magic trick only worked because it caught Formerly Nurse Redheart by surprise. But Formerly Fluttershy was more wise to Rarity's tricks, and she was ready to counter them with her own monstrous powers as well.

"You know, darling," she said, "That shade of red is so hard to costume and accessorize. Have you considered a makeover?"

"Don't be foolish," chided Formerly Fluttershy, "When I turn you into a monster like me, you'll be totally blind. Color won't matter any more. Patterns won't make a difference. If you don't want to end up like me, _you better destroy me now before I convert you all_! _Before it's too late for you_!"

"You know we've never really been about destroying. We saved Nightmare Moon. Discord was turned back into stone. I profited from the Diamond Dogs even though they kidnapped me."

"_We destroyed King Sombra to save the Crystal Empire_!"

"It was his own Shadow Crystals that doomed him."

"_No, it was the Crystal Heart that destroyed him_! They may have called it 'Light' or 'Hope', but an _execution_ is still an _**execution**_**!**"

"There was no other way! Zecora, if you could have some _positive input_, right now would be a good time to say it!"

"I'm not afraid to take my licks, but I'm kind of short of tricks. I am loath to even say, but perhaps we should run away."

"A wise decision in the short run, but ultimately futile," advised Formerly Fluttershy, "Once I'm free to fully act in the night outside the borders of my property, I'll slip into Ponyville and convert several mares at once. They'll be hungry, and they shall rampage, devouring any stallion they come across. If the Princess does not level Ponyville and destroy all those infected, the entire Kingdom shall fall. _You must kill me before that can happen_! _**Swear to kill me at all costs**_**!**"

"Please," begged Twilight, "The fact you can talk like that proves that Fluttershy isn't gone yet. Fight against what you've become. All you have to do is let Zecora cure you. Just fight enough to take the medicine and you won't have to die. _No one wants to kill you, Fluttershy_! _**NO ONE**_**!**" Perhaps the pain in her teats or perhaps the emotional stress of the situation was too much for Twilight, but she broke down and began to weep loudly.

"_I want to live_! _I want to be cured_!" cried Formerly Fluttershy, "but I'm too far gone! My instincts to resist treatment are too powerful to ignore any more! Every instinct screams for my to convert you all and devour Big Macintosh as soon as the sun sets! _I hate myself and everything I've become_! _I beg you for the last time_, _**KILL ME and SAVE US ALL**_!"

"_I'm not ready to give up on you_!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she flew in the door, "Neither is my true love, _Pinkie Pie_!"

Formerly Pinkie Pie flew in the door behind Dash.

"_**YOU FOOL**_**!**" screamed Formerly Fluttershy, "_Pinkie Pie is all but my puppet_! _Mount that insolent Pegasus and convert her now_! _THIS I COMMAND_!"

Dash was taken by surprise when she stopped in front of Formerly Fluttershy on to have Formerly Pinkie fly up behind and ram her conversion clit up Dash's love hole entirely in a single fluid movement. "Ah!" she moaned, "Pinkie Pie!"

"I can't stop myself," moaned Formerly Pinkie Pie, "She converted me herself and I'm her slave!" It took all of her will not to blurt out about the breeding potion, otherwise she knew that Formerly Fluttershy would have employed some other tactic against them.

"You aren't her slave yet," moaned Twilight, "It's taking almost all of her power to make you obey! Her grip on my teats are weakening now!" She began lifting herself off the floor as she did her best to get back on her four shaky legs.

Dash moaned as Formerly Pinkie Pie mercilessly hammered her. The fact the two of them were deeply in love and aroused by each other that made Formerly Pinkie all the more worked up about 'mating' with Dash even though she didn't want to. Rarity's control over her silk ribbons increased as Formerly Fluttershy's power was distracted. She moved them closer and closer.

"No! No!" cried Formerly Fluttershy, "I've made Pinkie Pie into a MONSTER like ME! Don't let her turn sweet Dash as well! **KILL ME, PLEASE!**"

The silk ribbons wrapped and wrapped Formerly Fluttershy tighter and tighter. With her power bent on Formerly Pinkie Pie, she could no longer defend herself. It was almost as if she wanted it to go this way. As if Former Fluttershy was sure they'd kill her if she made herself vulnerable.

"Oh Dashie!" moaned Formerly Pinkie Pie, "I'm cumming and I can't stop it!"

"Ah!" moaned Dash, "My womb feels like it could just burst!" The red goo Formerly Pinkie Pie was pumping into Dash was visibly distorting her belly, and was freely leaking out around her large clit-erection.

Zecora recovered her pack and fished out the medicine. Glancing at the vial, she said, "This is sad and will not do. There's only enough here for one of you."

"I beg you, cure Fluttershy!" moaned Formerly Pinkie who was still pumping her load into Dash.

"No!" begged Formerly Fluttershy, "Save Pinkie Pie and destroy me! You and Pinkie Pie are true lovers! I can't let your love die like this!"

"_We all love you too_!" replied Twilight. She used her magics to both open Formerly Fluttershy's mouth as well as take the vial from Zecora and force it down her throat. She began to choke and splutter, and soon mercifully passed out from the counter conversion going on in her.

"I hate to speak of dark and gloom, but what of Pinkie, Dash and their doom?"

"Don't worry," gasped Dash as Formerly Pinkie Pie finished cumming inside her, "We took the breeding potion before we came here. I'll be pregnant, not converted."

"There's one thing to do," said Twilight, "and it's not without risk."

"What is that?" asked Rarity.

"A rare and powerful magic spell called 'the Spell Lock'," said Twilight, "It will stop any magical process going on in Formerly Pinkie Pie's body."

"What's the risk?" asked Dash.

"I can't remove it," replied Twilight sheepishly, "Only Princess Celestia can remove it. While Pinkie Pie will stop converting, she likewise can not be cured until it's removed."

"DO IT!" shouted Dash and Pinkie as one.

"Get Pinkie off Dash's back first! She can't be touching another!"

Zecora and Rarity separated the two love birds. Neither resisted even though the room was quickly filling with the stink of the red goo leaking out of Dash's love hole.

"_I'm ready_," moaned Pinkie, even though it took all of her will not to mount Dashie again.

Twilight cast the spell. The six lights of Harmony seemed to appear from no where to aid in the spell. Formerly Pinkie Pie glowed brightly as the spell affected her, and she seemed to slightly shrink as the conversion magic on her was permanently stopped. As quickly as they appeared, the lights vanished without a trace.

"It is done," sighed Twilight before she passed out on the floor.

...

The six mares stood before Princess Celestia. They all wore their 'Lights of Harmony' jewelry to prove that they were still pure enough to use them, even Pinkie Pie. The guards were all to wary of the now almost completely monstrous Pinkie Pie, ready to attack at the least little sign of aggression towards the Princesses or anyone else of the Royal Court. Big Macintosh and Zecora stood well behind, the red stallion fully covered with a cloak should his awkward cursed erection return. Twilight Sparkle was similarly cloaked so people would not be staring at her huge cursed teats. Princess Celestia stood boldly before them, even the now blood red alicorn that was Pinkie Pie, with Princess Luna standing not far behind her.

They had been there for quite some time to explain everything that happened.

"_I see_," said the Princess sagely, "_So Pinkie Pie's conversion has been frozen until I removed the Spell Lock, and the Queen of the Red Alicorns still roams the Everfree Forest_?"

They nodded as one.

"_And every pony contaminated by them has been cured_?"

They nodded as one.

"_And Big Macintosh and Twilight Sparkle... need to have certain parts... of their anatomies... to be decursed_?"

They nodded as one.

"_And Rainbow Dash has been impregnated by Pinkie Pie with a colt or foal that no one knows how it shall turn out_?"

They nodded as one.

"_You certainly keep my life... interesting,.. don't you_?"

They nodded as one.

"_I give you my Royal Word that the best Doctors in all of Equestria shall regularly come to Ponyville to make regular check-ups on the progress of Rainbow Dash's pregnancy. Unfortunately, the use of the Lights of Harmony has made the Spell Lock too powerful for me to remove_."

"I'm so sorry," said Twilight.

"_You didn't mean to use so much power_," she replied, "_I don't blame you_."

But Twilight still looked sad.

"Pinkie Pie is like that forever?" moaned Dash.

"_I am not without resources. There are relics that can boost my powers. I swear that even if it takes years to track down those relics, I shall find some way to remove the Spell Lock and fully cure Pinkie Pie. In the mean time, I can place a few spells on her to make sure her mind fully reverts to her pre-conversion self, and to make sure that she can never convert or impregnate another. I will also use spells to make sure that she no longer craves stallion flesh, and that she'll be happy with the foods she used to love to eat. But I can not force the people of Ponyville to trust her like they did before. She will have to earn their trust all over again_."

"I'll do it," said Pinkie confidently, "One joke, one party, and one pony at a time!"

"_I'm glad that you can be so optimistic about this_."

"I will never lose hope as long as I have my Dashie and her love!"

_~fin~_


End file.
